Kung Fu Panda: The Quest for the Vase
by David265
Summary: Po and Tigress set off on a quest to retrieve the stolen Antaract Vase of Love, but everything goes haywire as a new villian makes his face known. Will Po and Tigress be able to stop this new foe before it becomes too late to stop him? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Secret of the Dragon Warrior

A.N- Hello everybody in case you don't know me I am David265 so this is my first Kung Fu Panda fanfic so don't criticize greatly if it is bad, just read and tell me what you think. Well enough of my rambles it's time to begin. Enjoy.

Po loved being a part of the Jade Palace and it was his past time to watch the Furious Five in action almost constantly. The chubby panda that was considered the Dragon Warrior by Grandmaster Oogway had an overall obsession with Kung Fu and the rich history behind it.

Shifu-who is the red panda Master of the Jade Palace- never agreed to the fact of Oogway choosing Po as the Dragon Warrior but Shifu slowly gained favor towards the panda, and he taught him almost everything he knew after Po had defeated Ti Lung.

Po sat down on the ground underneath the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, which sat on top of a vast cliff overlooking the vast and beautiful Valley of Peace which was his home.

While chewing on a peach that he freshly picked from the tree he pondered the thoughts of everything he had every done that was awesome, but then his thoughts slowly trailed off toward Tigress who was the one person he had loved since he had first saw her.

"Oh snap out of it Po…," he told himself as he continued to look upon the Valley, "…why I think of even having a chance with Tigress."

Po's smile slowly drifted to a frown as he thought of Tigress all the more as he took another bite out of the peach.

Then out of the wind came Zeng- Shifu's messenger duck- who floated down on the ground right next to Po.

"Excuse me Dragon Warrior…" Zeng said causing Po to turn around and look at him.

"Hey Zeng, what's up?" Po said eagerly to get his thoughts off his depression.

"Shifu wants you back at the Jade Palace as soon as possible, he has something important to discuss with you."

"Did he happen to mention what it was?" Po asked curiously.

"He didn't say Dragon Warrior, but he sounded urgent; best not to delay him."

"Okay thanks Zeng; tell Master Shifu I'll be there shortly." Po said as he turned and sat back down.

"Alright then see you later Dragon Warrior!" Zeng said as he turned around to fly away but Po stopped him.

"Just call me Po, Zeng." Po said

"Sure thing D…I mean Po." Zeng said as he flew upwards and toward the Jade Palace.

Po stood up once again and took a final bite of the peach and threw it down the cliff side as he turned and jogged toward the Jade Palace as the pink petals flew briskly in the wind around Po and he heard the small, whispering voice whom Po recognized as Oogway.

"Don't worry Po, happiness is found by those who pursue it…"The voice of Oogway whispered as the petals flew past Po and into the wind beyond him as he jogged.

As he jogged, Po started to dwell on the words said by Oogway and then they slowly drifted off toward Tigress once again.

Shifu started to pace back and forth in the hall of the Palace and then stopped and stared at his reflection in the water that was in the middle of the hall above the golden dragon that was attached to the ceiling.

Shifu then took hold of the scroll that was placed on a table before him, and then paced some more as he stole usual glances at the great doors at the entrance of the hallway.

"Where is that panda?" Shifu said to himself as he continued to pace around only to then hear the doors being pushed open.

Shifu turned to look at the chubby figure that stumbled in through the door and then proceeded to collapse onto the floor gasping for air.

"Ah Po, so glad you could join me; I have something important to tell you." Shifu began as he looked at the out of breath panda who was on the floor.

Po stood up and walked nonchalantly over to Master Shifu, smiling as he continued to walk.

"Are you O.K. Po?" Shifu said as Po stood up next to Shifu and faced him.

"Oh me, why wouldn't I be…oh I'm so tired!" Po said as he collapsed onto the stone floor.

"Po get a hold of yourself, and listen to me." Shifu said as he helped Po backed up onto his feet.

"I am sorry Master Shifu!" Po quickly said as he clasped his paws together and bowed accordingly.

"Now…just a few days ago the Antaract Vase of Love was stolen from the Jade Palace." Shifu started but was stopped because of Po raising his hand.

"Yes, Po?" Shifu said.

"Uh Master Shifu, I've heard of the Antaract Vase of Love, but what does it do?" Po asked confusedly.

"Well, legend had it that if two people touched the vase simotainiously they would become in love each other forever." Shifu answered.

"Whoa, that is so cool!" Po answered.

"Anyways, you must go and retrieve it; it is being held in the layer of Shan Tenizar, the landlord of Eastern China."

"Yes, Master Shifu; I will leave at once!" Po said as he bowed toward Master Shifu and Shifu returned the favor, and then Po turned and started to walk out when Tigress entered the room.

Po's heart jumped so suddenly that he thought he was going to have a heart attack right then and there when he saw Tigress.

"Hello, Master Shifu…Po!" Tigress said in a solemn voice as she bowed to both of them.

"Tigress, how good of you to be here; I have an assignment for you too." Shifu said.

"Anything, Master Shifu!" Tigress said.

"I need you to go with Po to retrieve the Antaract Vase of Love; Po will fill you in with the details." Shifu said as he turned and walked off.

Tigress walked over to Po and stood in front of him.

"Well Po, are you going to tell me what we need to do or do I have to figure things out for myself." Tigress said in a sort of a sarcastic manner.

"Well…um…the vase is being held at the…at the..." Po stuttered while Tigress stared at him.

"At the…what Po?" Tigress said.

"…the lair of Shan Tenizar!" Po finished who was sweating now.

"Are you O.K Po?" Tigress said looking at him.

"Yeah, I am fine." Po answered.

"O.K then let's get going." Tigress said while walking past Po and out the door.

Po stood there for a few moments and infatuated himself with wonderful images of Tigress.

"Po are you coming or what?" Tigress screamed from the entrance causing Po to snap back to reality and run towards Tigress.

Shifu watched Po for a moment as he walked out and then a confused looked crossed his face as he turned to meditate at the pool of water.

"I'll never understand that panda." Shifu sighed as he closed his eyes and went into his meditation.

A.N- Well, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this story; please tell me what you think of the chapter and I will gladly accept any feedback. So until later this is David265 signing out.

PEACE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fool of Love

A.N- Hello everyone; I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because here comes another one; what will happen next? Read to find out. Enjoy.

Po and Tigress finally made it down the long and to what Po thought was a dangerous and exhausting flight of stairs that led down from the mountain top.

The both of them strolled through the small village only to be stopped by Mr. Ping- Po's father – who was standing outside of his noddle shop waiving the both of them down with his wing.

"Po my son, how good of you to come!" Ping exulted greatly as he strolled over to Po and rapped his wings over Po's massive size.

"Hi dad." Po said while returning the gesture and hugging the small duck.

"So you come to cook noodles with your father, because we have a lot of customers coming today!" Ping said as he handed Po his apron and then headed into the kitchen area.

"Uh actually dad, we…I came to say goodbye before I leave." Po said while stepping into the kitchen with Tigress keeping her distance by siting at a nearby table.

"Oh, so you didn't come to cook noodles." Ping said as he took hold of his butcher knife and went over to his sharpening wheel.

"Dad, please don't take it the wrong way; you see me and Tigress have been sent to retrieve this vase and well…"

"Wait…is that who that Tiger fellow is?"

"Yes that's her dad." Po answered quickly as if trying to change the subject.

Ping took hold of a vegetable and placed it on the chopping board and sliced it with his knife and chopped the rest in a quick, continuous motion and then slid it into the wad of noodles he was creating.

"So do you like her?" Ping said with a smile crossing his face.

"Yes, I do dad, but that's not the point!" Po said while blushing a bit.

"Aha, I see, so my little boy is finally growing up." Ping said as he poured some noodles into a bowl and handed it off to a customer.

"Well it's not a big deal dad really it's just…" Po started but was cut short.

"Oh nonsense Po; I'm going to help you; now you go over there and sit with that Tiger lady…"

"Tigress is her name dad." Po corrected.

"…and I will fix you both something special before you two depart on your journey."

"Really dad, I don't need any…" Po said as he was starting to be pushed out by his father, toward Tigress.

"Oh come on Po, don't be bashful; besides how many girls have you ever known?" Ping said as he pushed Po along.

Po paused for a moment as if trying to think.

"Yeah that's what I thought; now do this and make me proud!" Ping said as he gave a final push which plopped him into a chair across from Tigress.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Tigress said in a kind of impatient tone.

"Well not yet…you see my dad was going to make us something before we leave and…"

"I knew it…" Tigress said to herself as she looked at Po who seemed to be acting a bit nervous.

"What's wrong with you?" Tigress said as she looked at Po who was now twitching a bit.

"Don't screw this up son." Ping said to himself as he was preparing the meals while keeping an eye on the two of them.

"Oh me; I'm fine…how are you?" Po asked Tigress.

"Uh…Okay…I guess; why do you ask?" Tigress said looking at Po.

"Uh…nothing, nothing in particular…why do you ask?" Po said trying to recover himself.

"Because you asked first!" Tigress said starting to get irritated.

"Alright who's up for some noodles that I made special myself?" Ping said while stepping out of the kitchen carrying three bowls of noodles and gave two to Tigress and Po and took his own bowl and sat with them.

"Thank you Mister Ping." Tigress said as she picked up her chop sticks and began eating the noodles.

Ping gave Po a swift and hard nudge to his gut which made Po grunt and grab his belly.

"What!" Po whispered to his father.

"Start to clear the air...say something!" Ping whispered back as he gradually ate his noodles too.

"So Tigress, what do you about this vase we're going after; pretty awesome right?" Po started.

Tigress stopped eating and looked up at Po, "Yeah, I heard it was supposed to have some significant power, or something." She said.

"I know right, isn't that cool?" Po said smiling.

"First of all yes, that is cool, and second you to stop smiling like that, it's creeping me out a bit."

"Oh sorry it was just that I was admiring your…your…"

"My what?" she said while literally piercing Po with her glare.

"…your fur, yeah fur, it looks shiny today!" Po said.

"Oh, thank you Po." Tigress said as she gave Po a halfhearted smile and continued to eat.

"Very smooth Romeo…" Ping said sarcastically.

"Well I'd like to see you do better!" Po whispered back.

"Alright then I will!" Ping said back.

"Wait dad, don't!" Po said but he was a little too late.

"Hey um Tigress isn't it, how do you like the noodles, it's my secret recipe."

"It's very good Mister Ping; I wonder what is in this, because it tastes excellent!" Tigress said.

Po almost let his jaw drop when he saw how good his father was doing with talking to Tigress.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Ping asked Tigress.

"Sure, I'm up for a story." Tigress said while placing down her chop sticks and clasping her paws together.

"When Po was a little cub, he was always infatuated with the Furious Five action figures and used to play with them all the time…"

"Okay dad you can shut up now!" Po said trying desperately to change the subject.

"…and he had this one favorite one which was yours…" Ping continued.

"I really think you should shut up dad!" Po said again.

"…he always used to say 'dad I'm going to marry Tigress one day'…

This time Po felt like he wanted to faint, because of his dad telling his most personal secrets about the one he loved to the one he loved.

"Oh really…he did?" Tigress said while blushing a bit at the statement.

"…the funny part is how he used to k-"Ping never got to finish as Po muffled his father's mouth.

"Alright dad I think she and I have heard enough." Po said as he led his father towards the kitchen.

Po released his father's mouth and rubbed his head as he spoke to his father.

"Why did you say that dad?" Po screamed at Ping.

"You told me if I could do better and I did."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean for you to tell her every personal secret that I have, so that when she gets back to the Palace, she can tell the rest of the Five, so I would have them breathing down my neck!"

"Well, I think I improved your chances with the Tiger lady son, look." Ping said while pointing towards Tigress.

Po looked at Tigress who was looking up towards the sky as if she was thinking about something, she was probably thinking of what to tell the Five when she came back.

Po turned back toward Ping and almost frowned to his face.

"Dad, I really thank you for your efforts, but I really think you just…ruined every chance that I might have had on this trip!" Po said.

"Oh, Po, I am sorry…it's just that I want to see my son grow up to be happy, but if my son doesn't want that…then it would have been better for me to have not even tried." Ping said sadly as he toke hold of his knife and started to slice up vegetables once again.

Po watched his father sadly work in the kitchen and it made his heart ache because his father had lost his rhythm he had always had, and the cheery face that he usually had was no longer there.

"Thank you dad." Po said as he then pulled up a chair and put his paws up to his face.

Ping stopped working to turn and look at his son and then cleaved his knife right into the cutting board, and turned to face his son.

"You're welcome son…listen don't beat yourself up over this, there will be other chances and if you didn't spark something here, than she is a fool not to have seen the greatness in my son. Ping said as he laid his wing on Po's shoulder.

"It just that all my life…I wanted that person, because I love her to no extent."

"I know Po, your time it still to come…"

Those words right there sparked something in Po, which sent him back to what Master Oogway had said, but he couldn't figure what.

"…there's an old saying Po that 'whoever wants happiness will pursue it forever, but only the fool will choose not too' do you get what I am saying to you?" Ping said.

'_That's it that was the same thing Oogway had said to me too!' _ Po thought.

"Do you…" Ping started but was interrupted as Po grabbed him and hoisted him up into the air as he hugged him.

"Yes dad, yes, that's it!" Po said happily as he put his father down.

"That's what…son." Ping said woozily as he held his head.

"What you said, I should pursue Tigress…I'll see you later dad!" Po exulted as he ran out of the kitchen and towards Tigress.

"Hey Po, are you ready to go?" Tigress said in a much more happy tone.

"You sound happy Tigress." Po said curiously.

"Oh, what I'm not happy." Tigress said while lowering her tone and turning away from Po.

"Alright let's go!" Po said as he grabbed Tigress by the arm and sped out of the noddle shop.

"Good luck son." Ping said as he continued to serve the oncoming customers.

"Po slow down!" Tigress said as she was tripping over herself while Po was pulling her.

"Oh sorry, I just got…uh." Po started.

"Excited; I know Po." Tigress said as she slowly formed a hidden smile.

"Let's get going, we have a long journey ahead of us." Po said as he walked.

"Yeah, agreed." Tigress said as she walked up beside Po.

Po stole a glance at the person who was beside him, and now knew that this adventure will change his and Tigress' life forever.

A.N- Well, that was a disaster for Po, but he came out stronger in the end. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be out in a wile just be on the watch for it. I appreciate the feedback you all gave me and I hope you will do the same for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let the Adventure Begin

A.N- I never knew I could be funny, but I'm glad for the positive criticism, because I thought that this story was going to be a complete failure from its debut point; I guess I was wrong, so thank you and here is the next chapter.

Po had been excited ever since he had left the Jade Palace; he was going on an adventure with Tigress, the love of his life.

Though the little the little incident at Ping's noodle shop left Po a bit shaken at the thought of it; he had actually grown a lot closer to figuring out which key unlocked the door to Tigress' heart.

Tigress had now since strolled a little bit a head of Po, leaving him to contemplate everything he had been through in only two hours' time.

'I wonder what she is thinking about' Po thought to himself as he walked behind Tigress.

Po stared ahead to look at Tigress and noticed the nicely tailored velvet vest she wore and then noticed how soft her fur looked and how it glistened in the afternoon sun.

Po's thoughts were interrupted when Tigress stopped suddenly and went for cover by a nearby rock.

"Po!" Tigress said while motioning for him to also take cover with her beside the rock.

"What's going on Tigress?" Po asked.

"Croc bandits!" Tigress said as they both looked over the rock to see three croc bandits with their leader Fong.

"Hey come back here with my staff!" A traveller said as he wearily chased the croc bandits.

"Hey sorry man, this will make a nice fetch at the market!" Fong said laughing as he carried a jewel encrusted staff that had a golden platting.

"Hold it right there Fong!" Tigress said as she jumped out from behind the rock and assumed a fighting stance.

Fong and his men stopped dead in their tracks when Tigress was put into their path.

Po was admiring on how beautiful Tigress was that he forgot to jump out with her.

"Po would you stop looking at me like that, and help me out!" Tigress said as she side stepped the first attack by one croc and sent a kick to the head of another.

Po snapped out of his daydreaming and quickly joined the fight too by first blocking a hit that was sent to him by Fong and then counterattacked with multiple punches to his stomach sending him flipping backwards.

"Po!" Tigress said causing him to turn towards Tigress.

Tigress jumped and Po caught her legs and spun her around knocking down the oncoming crocs and then released her causing her to do a flip in air and she landed on another croc and spun around and hit the other croc in the head with a crescent kick.

Fong came back at Po charging with the staff clutched in his leathery hand and swung it around hitting Po's hands and feet as he blocked them.

Fong swung again and this time Po caught it in his paw and tried wrestle it out of his hand as he sent a dual kick to the stomach and then the head.

Po then flipped over Fong's head while still holding the staff in his paw bringing Fong over his head and slamming into the ground as he heaved the staff over his head.

Fong grunted as he groggily got up and looked at Po.

"Gee Po…what did I do to deserve that!" Fong said as he pushed up on his back, making a whole bunch of chilling cracking noises.

"Well for one I think you stole someone's staff Fong!" Po said while holding the staff up so that Fong could see it.

"Uh I didn't steal anything…I mean, I've never seen that staff before in my life!" Fong said.

"Yeah right, like I haven't heard that one before!" Po sharply said.

"Well I thought not, but…look behind you!" Fong said pointing behind Po.

Po turned around to see Tigress smacking a paw to her head.

"Po, you idiot!" Tigress said agitated

"He's split behind me…didn't he?" Po said sheepishly.

"Look right behind you Po!" Tigress said sarcastically.

Po turned around to see Fong running away on the dirt road.

"See ya later Po!" Fong yelled as he continued to run away.

Po looked again to see the traveler come panting up to him and he thanked Po kindly as he took his staff back and was on his way.

"And I still wonder why Oogway made him the Dragon Warrior." Po heard Tigress say to herself which made his heart drop at the comment.

"I am sorry Tigress." Po said solemnly while turning around to face Tigress.

"You know what I am sorry, I am sorry for having been stuck with you on this stupid assignment!" Tigress screamed as she tightened the ropes on the two crocs that didn't escape.

"I…I'm sorry Tigress…I didn't mean it…I…" Po said.

"You know what, why don't you make yourself useful and just stay away from me!" Tigress snarled.

Po allowed a tear to cross his eye as he turned and continued on his way determined to find the vase with or without Tigress' help.

Tigress stopped what she was doing and turned and looked at Po who was slowly walking away.

'Why did I do that to him, he didn't deserve that?" Tigress thought to herself and then got up to spy on Po.

Po was starting to become angry with himself about even thinking about Tigress, and began to think out loud

"I liked her; I love her, why doesn't she think the same way!" Po said to himself.

"What, I thought Ping was joking when he said Po liked me." Tigress said hearing only a portion of the sentence.

"All the times I ever spent with her…were they wasted?"

"No...no, I cherished every one; I just didn't know that you liked me back." Tigress said feeling ashamed and also trying to keep her voice down.

Po fell down to the floor and started to play with the dirt as he depressed himself with thoughts of Tigress.

Tigress looked at Po and her heart sank seeing him so depressed and tried to fight back tears as she stepped out from her hiding spot and approached Po.

She placed a paw on Po's shoulder causing him to turn around suddenly.

Po looked at Tigress and then scowled at her as he got up of the ground and continued to walk.

"Po wait!" Tigress shouted and ran after Po and came right up next to him.

"What do you want Tigress, can't you see that I am trying to avoid you!" Po said in a rough and shaky voice.

"Well I don't want you to avoid me anymore." Tigress pleaded.

"Hey, I'm just following orders, now if you don't mind, could you get away from me so I can do that order." Po said as he stormed past Tigress.

Tigress now started to become irritated again and this time she stormed in front of Po and looked at him square in the eyes.

"Now what Tigress, haven't you humiliated me enough for one day?"

"I know and that's why I wanted to say I was sorry, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"Okay then, go ahead Tigress."

"I am sorry Po, I was listening in while you were walking and I overheard you say things about me and I had a change of heart."

"Really, if I know you, you don't have changes of heart." Po said sarcastically

"Can I make it up to you, to prove that I am sorry?"

"I believe it when I see it Tigress." Po said.

"Well first of this is how I want to say that I'm sorry." Tigress said, giving Po a little kiss on the cheek.

Po felt his heart jump when Tigress kissed his cheek and automatically stiffened.

"Do you believe me now?" Tigress said.

"Yeah…yeah of course I do, I can't hold a grudge." Po said as he let a smile cross his face.

"Well I'm glad that's over; now let's go get that vase so that we can finally go home." Tigress said averting back to her usual tone.

"I agree I have had enough for one day, and that's for sure!" Po said as he and Tigress began to laugh as they continued down the dirt road.

"You know Tigress; I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before." Po said while looking at Tigress.

"I am sorry." Tigress said.

"So did you really hear all that I was saying before?" Po asked nervously.

"Well not all of it." Tigress said again.

Po let out a sigh of relief knowing that he had spoken his entire mind out to Tigress.

Tigress let a smile cross her face as she walked with Po.

"Po, you do know that Shan Tenizar's lair is that way right?" Tigress said while pointing to the left.

"Uh yeah, of course!" Po said while immediately diverting his course to the left.

"And I still wonder why Oogway choose you to be the Dragon Warrior." Tigress said again, but this time playfully as she hit Po across the arm.

"Wait are you serious?" Po asked as they continued to walk.

A.N- I know that sometimes my grammar is off, but sometimes my computer screws up. I hope I did better this time and please tell me what you thought of this chapter because I still accept honest reviews. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Questions

A.N- Hello everyone; Wow! This story is soaring literally past my top story, which is completely amazing for me because that must mean I'm getting better at this. So here is the next chapter for all of you faithful readers.

Po was acting jittery for the next half a mile, mostly because of Tigress giving him the little kiss on the cheek, which sent him practically into a fit for Tigress.

Tigress had been walking besides Po for the whole way, and every once and a while she stole a glance over at Po and smiled, but then quickly turned when Po started to notice.

By now the sky had become orange with the mixtures of various colors as the sun started to set and the two warriors stopped in front of a huge mountain range that extended for miles upon end and snow seemed to be rampant on top of each peak.

"So this is the Mongol Mountains huh?" Po said as he literally bended backwards just to look at the peak of the mountain that stood before him.

"Yeah...but we must be careful." Tigress said as she suspiciously scanned the mountain range.

"Wh...what; why?" Po said as he started to shiver from the cold.

"It is said that there was once an evil entity that guarded the base of this mountain range, and that all who came here were supposedly never seen again."

"Okay, that is cool, but yet frightening at the same time!" Po said partially excited.

"Yeah I here you; we have to scale this thing." Tigress said as she looked up to the top of the mountain and then scanned for a place to climb.

"Well, have fun with that; I am going to go around this mountain if you don't mind." Po said walking to the right but was immediately stopped as Tigress put a paw in front of him.

"Oh come on Po; you afraid of a little hike?" Tigress said while resisting the urge to laugh and let out a small chuckle.

Po straightened up and looked at Tigress dead in the eyes, "No I'm not scared...why would I be scared...your scared if anything!" Po said as he walked past Tigress up to the base of the mountain.

'Alright Po it's just a little climb how bad can it be?' Po though to himself as he prepared to touch the mountain.

Po reach out and tapped the mountain and a voice sharply emitted that made Po cover his ears.

"WHO DARES TOUCH THE MOUNTAIN!" The voice said.

Scared out of his witts, but interested on what he would answer, Po spoke as he suddenly cowered behind Tigress, "It was her; she touched the mountain!" Po said while pointing at Tigress with his finger.

"Oh, that is so brave of you Po; you throw me under the bus, while pulling yourself out." Tigress said flatly as she gave Po a scornful look.

'SO IT WAS YE OF STRIPES THAT TOUCHED THE MOUNTAIN?" The voice said again.

Tigress looked at Po and then at the mountain and then shrugged, "I guess it would appear so." Tigress said.

'LET ME GUESS; IT WAS THAT FAT FELLOW WHO IS COWERING BEHIND YOU; AM I RIGHT." The voice said and in a softer tone.

"Yep, allow me to introduce you to the Dragon Warrior!" Tigress said as she stepped aside and put her arms out gesturing to Po.

'YOUR THE DRAGON WARRIOR?" The voice said.

"The one and only!" Tigress added in.

'COME FORTH PANDA!" The voice said in a commanding tone.

Po started to walk holding his paws in one another as he approached the mountain, he looked at Tigress who had her arms folded across her chest as she smiled while fluttering her paws' fingers in the air.

"Have fun!" Tigress said in a happy tone.

"Apology accepted." Po said sarcastically as he continued toward the mountain.

"WHY DO YOU COME TO THE MOUNTAIN DRAGON WARIOR?"

"I am here on a quest with that back stabber over there..." Po started as he was interrupted by Tigress's laughter.

"Backstabber...yeah right!" Tigress said between her peals of laughter.

"Are you quite finished?" Po said while glaring at Tigress.

"I'm sorry Dragon Warrior; please...accept my apologizes." Tigress said sarcastically as she bowed also in a sarcastic manner.

"Anyway, we are on a quest to retrieve the Antaract Vase of love which was stolen from our Master, Master Shifu, not more than few days ago." Po continued.

"YOU DON'T SAY, WELL DRAGON WARRIOR, I WILL SPARE YOU INSTEAD OF KILLING YOU, BUT IN ORDER TO PASS YOU MUST ANSWER THREE QUESTIONS; IF YOU SUCCEED, I WILL SHOW YOU THE PATH TO THE INSIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN RANGE; IF YOU FAIL...WELL ...LETS JUST SAY WE'LL BE HAVING SOME FRIED PANDA WITH TIGER ON THE SIDE!" The voice screamed causing fire to spring up in a circle around Po and Tigress.

"Woah, that is so cool!" Po said as he stared at the fire, but Tigress gave him a nudge.

"Po focus; or we'll be leaving here with more than a sight see!" Tigress said while gritting her teeth.

"ARE YOU READY PANDA!" The voice said expectantly.

"Ready's my middle name!" Po said confidently while gesturing towards himself.

"ALRIGHT, QUESTION ONE, WHAT DOES...THE FIRST OF THE THOUSAND SCROLLS OF KUNG FU STATE?" The voice asked.

Po grabbed his head and paced around quickly trying to remember, "Oh, why didn't I read the scrolls when Shifu told me to!" Po shouted.

"Po!" Tigress said gesturing toward Po with her paw, and so Po came over to her.

"What Tigress?" Po said.

"I've read that scroll; it basically showed how to make tea!" Tigress said quickly.

Po shoulder's slumped and his eye twitched, "Really; is that it?" Po said as he stood and turned back to face the mountain.

"Tea, it showed how to create tea!" Po shouted.

The mountain's voice stood silent and then spoke, "VERY GOOD PANDA, I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TOGET THAT ONE."

"Believe me; I didn't either." Po said to himself.

"QUESTION TWO...HOW OLD IS THAT TIGER?"

"Oh that's easy...33!" Po said as he turned around to see Tigress' face drop.

"How did you know that Po?" Tigress said as she looked at him.

"Uh nothing it was just a...collective guess...yeah that's it!" Po said quickly and then turned around so that he could hide his embarrassment.

"UH, AKWARD, BUT...CORRECT." The voice said.

'Okay bring on the last question!" Po said while stretching.

"I'VE BEEN TAKEN IT EASY ON YOU PANDA BUT NO MORE; LAST QUESTION, IS THE WORLD FLAT OR ROUND?

"It's a trick question Po!" Tigress said.

"Uh, round, no flat, no square, no...triangle..." Po started as he continued with different shapes that came to his mind.

"Oh for crying out loud...ROUND!" Tigress screamed as she strained herself.

"AND THE TIGER WINS THE PRIZE...HOW SUPRISING...AT LEAST SOMEBODY HAS SOME SMARTS HERE."

"Now are you going to keep your promise?" Po said.

'AS PROMISED I WILL SHOW YOU THE WAY." The voice said and then the ground shook moving the mountains out of the way reveling the trail up the mountain.

"Come on Po let's go!" Tigress said as she brushed past Po and started up the trail.

"Hey wait for me!" Po said as he chased up after Tigress and came up to her side.

"GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS!" The voice said as the mountain's started to close and then finally shut trapping both Po and Tigress inside.

Po looked down on the ground as his chubby feet brushed the snow upon the ground and then scooped up some snow in his paws and formed a ball.

A smile crossed Po's face as he looked over at Tigress who was unaware of what he was doing.

Po chucked the snow ball at Tigress, hitting her in the back of her velvet shirt, leaving a small white circle of snow where she was hit.

Tigress turned around and looked at Po who was on the ground doubling over in laughter as he rolled in the snow.

"Po!" Tigress said at first with a hard look on her face , but then her look loosened up and she smiled as she picked up a hand of snow and formed a ball and chucked it at Po which hit him square in the face and he fell back in the snow.

Po leaned up and laughed as he wiped the snow away from his fur and stared at Tigress, "So you wanna play it that way huh?" Po said as he gathered up some more snow and formed some balls out of it as Tigress started to do the same.

"You can't beat me Po!" Tigress said as he laughed and chucked a ball at Po hitting him again.

"Oh yeah; try this!" Po said as threw a snow ball at Tigress and laughed as he started to run and then Tigress started to give chase.

"You can't catch me Tigress." Po said as he started to run faster.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that? Tigress said as she dropped to all fours and started to run even faster.

"I'm not willing to bet for that." Po said as he saw Tigress gaining on him.

Tigress started to become determined and she kept up into the air and pounced on Po, sending them both tumbling down the hill

Both bounced on top and over each other as they tumbled down the hill.

When they landed Tigress had landed on top of Po and they both started to laugh as they laid there with snow covering the both of them.

Tigress looked at Po in the eyes as she lid on top of him, her heart racing.

"That was fun, huh Po?" Tigress said smiling.

Po's heart started to melt when he looked at Tigress who was also staring at him in the eyes.

"Ye...Yeah, of course that was fun!" Po said.

Tigress rolled off of Po and landed in the snow next to him.

'You know...I don't think I've ever seen you smile before Tigress." Po said as he turned his head and looked at Tigress as she did the same.

"I'm sorry." Tigress said as she turned her attention towards the sky.

"No don't be...I liked it." Po said turning is attention towards the sky too.

"Hey Po?" Tigress said.

"Yes Tigress?" Po answered.

"What do you think we should do after we find find the vase?"

"Let me guess...we should go home." Po said laughing as he started to stand up and brush the snow off himself.

Tigress frowned, because that was not the answer she wanted to hear.

Po reached out his hand, and Tigress grabbed it as he helped her up and off the snowy ground.

"Come on let's find somewhere to set up camp." Po said as he began to walk with her

Tigress looked at Po happily and then stopped.

"Is there something wrong Tigress?" Po said as he also stopped and then turned to face her.

'Tigress now's not the time...wait!' Tigress thought to herself.

"Uh nothing...I'm just cold that's all." Tigress then said while bringing up her arms against her chest and shivered.

"Well come on then." Po said as he strolled over to Tigress and placed his arm over her and led her across the snow.

"Hey, there's a cave right up over there!" Tigress said as she pointed towards a cave in the distance.

"Perfect, I'll build a fire once we get in there how bout that?" Po asked.

"Sure that will be great Po...thank you." Tigress answered.

Po led Tigress into the cave and Po made a small fire in the center of it and he sat by Tigress.

"Are you alright Tigress you warm enough?" Po asked.

"Thank you Po." Tigress said looking at the ground.

"Oh don't mention it Tig-" Po started but was cut off as Tigress grabbed Po and landed her lips with his.

A.N- Well I hope it was okay, and as always leave a review, because it helps me become a better author when you do. So until next time, see you later. Be watching!

-David265


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Devastation

A.N- Hello everyone; man it's great to be back again. A few things I would like to answer; first off...don't be afraid of sending me reviews; I take every review as a gift that helps me improve my abilities...and that I also need to fix the spellchecker on this thing. Second...I estimated Tigress' age based off of everything I heard; From KFP:LoA, when Monkey states something about the mailman coming for thirty years, Tigress had to have been at least old enough to remember that. So that's where I got seven from, but if I'm wrong I'm wrong right? Alright well I'm going to stop before I really get into this Author note. Enjoy chapter 5!

He felt as if the whole world was revolving around him, that he thought time slowed down as Tigress laid the kiss on Po's lips.

Tigress felt the same way, and enjoyed the way that her heart jumped to the same rhythmic pattern as Po's.

After a moment, they broke the kiss, and Tigress hid her face in the darkness as the color of her face changed to that of a cherry.

"Wow...that...was...AWESOME!" Po exulted.

"I...didn't mean to do that...I'm sorry Po." Tigress said as she lowered her shoulders and sighed.

"What are you talking about...of course you meant that!" Po said smiling as he gave Tigress a little punch on her arm.

Tigress still sat in her slump, and then she cowered away into the darkness; the only thing that was visible was her ember eyes that shined with the light of the fire.

"Oh come on Tigress it wasn't that bad was it; I mean sure...I could have used a mint leaf before that, but still...I liked it." Po said.

"It didn't to me though..." Tigress said softly as her ember eyes disappeared in the darkness.

Po stood up and felt his way around the darkness, "Where are you Tigress; don't hide from me." he said as he held his arms about him, feeling for the soft figure.

Suddenly Po felt a soft and furry object which caused a pair of eyes to pop out of the darkness, startling Po.

Po fell to the floor with a thump, and then he crawled over to Tigress' side as he rubbed his back and every other place that racked him with pain.

Po could hear a soft chuckle from Tigress as her eyes turned away, "Po?" Tigress asked suddenly turning her eyes to face his.

"I am here." Po answered as he felt for Tigress' shoulder.

"Do you...do you like me?" she said as her eyes sagged a bit.

"Of...of course I do Tigress...you know that; well...now you know that." Po said as he formed a smile.

"Even after all the things I've done to you?"

"Hey come on...I thought those were all ways you tried to get my attention."

"Did it work?" Tigress said as she leaned closer.

"Well...it's working now I can tell you that!" Po said as he chuckled.

"Good...did you ever know why I liked you?" Tigress said, getting even closer.

"No, I always thought it was just a tiger...type...thing." Po answered.

"I liked you...because you liked me." Tigress said as she grabbed Po and drew him in for another kiss.

"_Ha ha; Tigress likes me back!"_ Po cheered in his thoughts as he kissed Tigress.

"_I never thought it possible...Po likes me too!" _Tigress thought as she enjoyed feeling Po's heart beat against hers.

A cold wind blew inside the cave and put the fire out.

"Goodnight Po." Tigress said.

"'Night Tigress." Po answered back as he gave Tigress another kiss.

Po woke up bright and early the next morning and looked over to his side to see Tigress curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly.

Po stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave to see the white, glistening snow flakes that gingerly fell down to earth in a white blanket.

Excitedly, Po ran out into the freshly fallen snow, and plopped himself into it with a puff of snow.

He looked up to see the snow flakes fall down on his face and stuck his tongue out to absorb the snow. He laughed as he spread his hands and feet and waived them in an arc formation.

Po stood up and looked down at what he had created.

It was a giant circle.

Po's ears lowered as he sighed at the creation and then laughed silently, careful not to arouse Tigress.

Po turned around to see Tigress standing right in front of him, arms crossed and a smile upon her face.

"Uh Tigress...I was just uh...oh who am I kidding I was making a snow angel." Po said.

"Really; well...I see you have gotten partially there." Tigress said as she pointed at the circle that was quickly being filled with snow.

"Oh...so you criticize my snow angel skills huh?" Po said as he smiled.

"Well I wouldn't say...yeah I'm am." Tigress said smiling.

Po looked up towards the sky and then back at Tigress, "Well...we better get going while we still can." Po said.

"I agree." Tigress said as she interlocked her fingers with Po's as they started down the trail.

A while later, the snow started to pick up speed and suddenly became a blizzard as Po and Tigress gradually ascended a steep mountain.

"Po...remind me again why I listened to you!" Tigress said as she brought up her arms against her snow covered fur.

"Because I thought it would be the perfect time to leave!" Po said over the howling wind that screeched past the both of them as they continued to ascend.

"The perfect time would have been, oh I don't know...maybe after the blizzard!" Tigress screamed.

"Tigress keep your voice down...the last thing I want is to covered with more snow than I'm already am!" Po said a little softer.

"Well that's not my fault now is i-" Tigress started as the ground broke underneath her.

"Tigress!" Po shouted as he leapt for Tigress catching her by the paw.

"Po help!" Tigress said frantically as she hung from Po's paw.

"Don't worry I'll get you up!" Po said as he started to swing Tigress around.

The ground started to give way underneath Po.

Po quickly grabbed onto the ledge as the ground gave way.

The force of gravity was so great that Po released his grip of Tigress, sending her spiraling down into the mist of the mountain.

"TIGRESS!" Po screamed as he frantically tried to grab her paw, but missed it by just a little bit.

"PO!" Tigress screamed as she fell back first into the mist.

The next thing Po heard was the faint sound of something crashing into the ground at the foot of the mountain..

Po raised himself up the cliff side and rolled over towards the wall and then put his paws up to his face and wept as he sat up against the wall.

"I'm sorry Tigress...I failed you." Po said softly as he looked over at the broken piece of ground where Tigress once stood.

Suddenly petals started to come out of the air and spiraled right towards where Po was sitting.

Po, who still had his eyes buried in his paws, didn't notice the form the petals started to make.

It was Master Oogway.

Oogway looked upon Po as he steadily strolled over to the chubby panda, and then sat down beside him.

"Are you alright Po?" Oogway asked.

Po shot up quickly and saw the nice, calm face of Oogway who sat beside him, "Oh, Master Oogway...I didn't see you there...I'm sorry!" Po said as he looked at the spirit.

"It's alright my friend." Oogway said in a soft and loving tone.

"I lost her..." Po said, his voice muffled by the sudden lump that rose inside his throat.

"Lost who?" Oogway asked.

"Tigress...I lost her." Po said as he started to weep once more.

Oogway looked out to the gray colored sky that was covered by the blizzard of snow that was quickly falling and then turned to look at Po, "Do we really know when one is lost, or when one is found?" Oogway said.

"Forgive me Master, but I don't believe that a proverb is really going to help right now." Po said in a respectful tone.

"Paintings are pictures of memories that don't last forever, but the memories themselves last lifetimes over. Remember those that you cherished for they live in your heart and mind, and they never forsake you. That's why they are called friends for life." Oogway said as he turned to face the sky once more.

"What am I going to do; I have nowhere to go...and I'm lost." Po said.

"Take my hand Po." Oogway said while stretching out his withered hand.

Po grabbed Oogway's hand and held it in is paw, "Okay now what?" Po said.

"Hold on." Oogway said as petals started to envelope the both of them and they disappeared as the petals carried them off into the wind.

Po felt as if he were one of the petals; he actually felt at peace with himself, like the petals were actually speaking to his heart.

The petals reformed and Po was left on the ground as the petals swerved in the air again as Oogway spoke.

"Remember...those that are closest to your heart shall never leave you." Oogway's voice as the petals proceeded toward Po and placed something in his hand.

It was Tigress' sash that she had worn around her waist before Po had let her fall to her death.

The petals then retreated and then disappeared into the air in a bright light as they flew away.

Po looked at the yellow sash and tied it around his wrist in remembrance of the friend he had lost. He looked up to the mountain and slowly pressed his paw against his lips and the pushed out his paw.

"I love you Tigress." Po said as he turned and started to walk along the trail.

"I promise you, I will find that vase...if it's the last thing I do, because it has cost me everything."

A.N- This was a sad chapter I know, but don't turn away, because I promise it will get better as it goes along. What will happen next? All I can tell you is this...read to find out! Please leave your thoughts on this chapter, and I will see you next time when I have the next chapter.

-David265


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Died...but Came Back!

A.N- Hello everyone, I wasn't going to post this until a little bit later, but with everyone breathing down my neck about the last chapter; I decided to bring it about early. I hope this gives some chapter is for all who have wondered what actually happened to Tigress. Enjoy!

"PO!" Tigress screamed as she stared up at the panda who was looking helpless at her as she fell through the mist and his face disappeared from view.

Frantically, Tigress thought of something to save herself with, whether it was a branch or anything.

Tigress then noticed as she fell closer towards the ground a little branch that led to a ledge of the cliff, but it was out of reach.

Then she remembered her sash that was tied around her waist, and she quickly tore it off and flung it towards the branch.

The sash snagged onto the branch, bringing Tigress swinging down in a arc formation. Tigress then released her grip from the sash and reached out for the ledge.

Her claws grabbed the edge barely and she hung there as she looked down to see the never ending mist that extended below her. She raised herself up onto the ledge and sat back against the wall and started to breathe heavily.

"I'm going to kill that panda for letting go of me!" Tigress said to herself as she looked over the edge.

She tried to estimate how far the ground was from her position and figured that she had only fell ten feet from the one hundred foot mountain.

Quickly she stood up again and closed her eyes tightly.

"_I __know __I'm __going __to __regret __this!__" _Tigress thought to herself as she flipped into the air and then spiraled down with her palms clasped together and stretched outward as she hit the ledge causing it to crack and then fall from the impact as she fell upon it.

The piece of ice quickly gained speed as Tigress wobbled herself to stay steady as the mist started to clear reveling the ground that was below.

The ice quickly came closer to the ground, as Tigress quickly shut her eyes and braced for impact as the ice slammed into the ground.

Tigress was catapulted into the air and went spiraling down the mountainside towards a pile of soft white snow.

She landed hardly on the snow and rolled the rest of the way down. A sharp piece of rock suddenly scrapped across Tigress' head, causing her to grunt in pain as she slowly came to a stop.

Tigress rack of pain all over and assumed that she had few broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a torn open head of course. She laid there as blood quickly gushed from her head and stained the white snow with a crimson red; as she tried to raise a paw up to her forehead she found that she couldn't, that she had been completely immobilized.

Her vision quickly started to fade as she thought about Po and how terrible he must have felt about letting her go.

A smile crossed her face as she thought about the first kiss that they shared as her vision suddenly went black, and she died, all train of thought had been ceased.

Tigress then suddenly found herself in a white room that had any people walking around in it and a wall standing between her and a light that stood on the other side.

"Where am I?" Tigress said as she looked around the white room and then felt herself to conform that she was still there.

Then suddenly her attention was turned toward the wall once again but this time at the top. Tigress saw what looked like a tiger that stood atop the wall gesturing for her to come up with his paw.

Right then Tigress recognized the person...it was her father, Tigren.

Overwhelmed with joy and sorrow to see the father that she had only remembered from her small memories of him when she was a cub.

Immediately she wanted to be where he was and tried to climb the wall, but found that their was nowhere were she could get any sort of grip on the wall.

Tigress then felt a hand land on her shoulder and turned to see that it was Master Oogway.

"Master Oogway!" Tigress said as she hugged the old turtle.

"Hello young one, do you need help?" Oogway asked as he gestured toward the wall where Tigren stood.

"Yes..yes I do Master will you help?" Tigress asked.

"Of course...I will give you a boost." Oogway said as he strolled over to the wall and clasped his hands together and held them sturdily in place.

Tigress thanked Master Oogway and climbed into his arms as he pushed up on her as Tigren started to reach down towards her.

Tigren strained as hard as he could to reach Tigress while she did the same coming closer to his waiting paw.

"I been waiting for you my child!" Tigren exulted as his paw came within inches of Tigress'.

"I have been waiting to see you too." Tigress said as she finally touched Tigren's paw.

Immediately her vision was drawn towards the Jade Palace where Shifu sat looking exceedingly worried as he stared at his reflection in the water, she could tell it was a future event. Then some warriors out of nowhere came bursting in through the giant doors and charged toward Shifu. The rest of the Furious Five jumped in and fought as they were quickly slaughtered by the overwhelming power that they controlled. A white tiger then appeared through the doors appearing to wear something both black and white that was draped over him, and she was frightened to find out that he was wearing a skin pelt of Po's fur.

Shifu readied himself in a fighting stance as the tiger charged toward Shifu knocking this way and that.

Tigress watched in horror as the tiger kicked Shifu up into the air and spun around pushing his paw out causing a green beam to shoot forth obliterating Shifu in an instant.

Tigress was then drawn towards the mountains, and saw Po standing at the bottom of the mountain near the exit looking at the sash that he held in his hand and rapped it around his wrist and then blew a kiss at the mountain.

"I promise you I will find that vase..." Po said as he turned and walked down the path.

Tigress was draw back to reality and looked at her father who was still holding his hand out towards her.

"They need me...they need me at the Jade Palace, there all in danger...Po's in danger!" Tigress said as she dropped off of Oogway's arms and turned to him.

"My time has not come yet...I need to get back Oogway!" Tigress said practically shaking the old turtle.

"A friend is here to guide you back..." Oogway said as he touched Tigress on the shoulder.

Tigress heard the sound of lightning crash around her as she felt herself being pulled out of the sky and back to earth where her spirit landed in her body.

Tigress suddenly woke up to find that she was in a small hut with a fire in the middle of the room; suddenly an old panda came up to her.

"Rest easy young one, you had a long fall." the panda said as he laid Tigress' head underneath a small cushion.

"What...where am I...Po...is that you?" Tigress said as she stared at the old panda while her vision came back to reality and noticed that it wasn't Po.

The panda looked stricken at the mention of Po's name.

"Oh I'm sorry...I mistook you for someone else." Tigress said.

"How do you know the name of my son?" the old panda asked curiously.

"Wait...your Po's father?" Tigress asked in amazement.

"I am...now get some rest we have a lot to talk about when you wake up."

"What is your name?" Tigress asked as she slowly began to close her eyes.

"My name is Mozarah, pleasure to meet you." Mozarah said as he strolled outside of the hut.

"Likewise." Tigress said as she was swiftly overcome and went to sleep.

Dreams started to wash over Tigress as she slept.

She stood in what appeared to be a room, and to the back of her there was two giant doors that were blown off their hinges, and suddenly she knew where she was...

At the Jade Palace.

The Hall of Heroes had been decimated as smoke rose everywhere throughout the room and what caught her eye was the five bodies sprawled throughout the room.

Tigress immediately noticed Master Viper, the small snake that laid broken on the floor in a bloody mess but she noticed that she appeared to still be breathing and so she rushed over to her.

Viper looked wearily at Tigress and tried to speak, "There were...to many...of them..." Viper said.

"Who, how many of who?" Tigress asked holding her friends head up.

"Warriors...they...they... destroyed everyone...including Master Shifu." Viper said poorly while pointing with her tail to the battered remains of Master Shifu.

"Where's Po?" Tigress asked.

"He was destroyed...while looking for...the vase."

"Who was the one who killed him?"

"Shan...(*cough*)...Tenizar, he killed him."

Tigress' face soon turned to that of horror when she heard the name.

"_Could __it __be...could __it __be __that __this __guy__is __so __powerful __that __he __was __able __to __defeat __Po?_" Tigress thought.

"Why Tigress...why didn't you come...to help us..." Viper said while her last words trailed off and she went limp in Tigress' hands.

Tigress let some tears roll into her eyes, but only knew that this was a dream, and she laid her friends head down slowly on the marble floor, and rose.

She turned and walked toward the entrance and what she saw horrified her.

Smoke rose everywhere down in the valley and saw the mutilated bodies of once former citizens either hanging off of walls, beaten into the ground, or were blown straight in half.

Buildings were laid to waste and she saw from that distance what appeared to be a flag of some sort, but when she looked closer she realized what it was.

Po's fur was swinging in the wind as a sign of the decimation of the Dragon Warrior and the waste laid to the once beautiful valley.

Tigress then turned around to see a giant white tiger with cold reddish eyes, standing in her way. Startled she tumbled to the ground and quickly rose.

"So it appears I missed one." the tiger said

Tigress was to horrified to move as the tiger spun around and extended his paw out sending a green yet powerful beam through her.

The tiger laughed as he strolled away from Tigress.

Tigress felt like she was on fire as she looked down to see the gaping hole that was left as in result of the blast, blood spewing as she fell.

Then Tigress woke up.

Tigress felt around her body frantically and noticed she was back to reality, save inside the little hut, and then sighed as she collapsed back onto the cushion and silently wept to herself.

A.N- Well I hope this gave a little bit of an idea about where I was going with letting Tigress drop.(What...you thought I was actually going to kill her!) Well it seems we are getting pretty deep with this story and I promise there is a lot more of the romance stuff to come in later chapters. Thanks to all who stayed with me to this point and please as always...leave your thoughts on this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Sand Tiger

A.N- Hello once again everyone. I'm starting to really amaze myself with this story, because I thought it was just going to be a regular KFP story that no one really cared about. I'd like to thank everyone who read this story in hopes that you will keep reading to the end! Enjoy!

Tigress woke up after a fright filled night to see the nice and careful old panda that was near the fire preparing some food.

Mozarah looked over to see Tigress sitting up on her cot and smiled at her.

"Good morning young one…I trust you had a good sleep?" he said as he poured some rice into a small bowl.

"Well…I could say that it could have been better." Tigress said as she felt her head and noticed that a bandage was securely tied around where she had hit her head earlier

"Oh…and why is that?" Mozarah asked as he went over to crush some herbs.

"It just that…after I had hit my head, I've been starting to see these dreams." Tigress answered.

"What kind of dreams?" He asked as he put some crushed herbs into the rice and then strolled over towards Tigress and sat down next to her.

"Nightmares…visions…I don't know what to call them, but every one seems to point toward the destruction of all my friends and your son." Tigress said.

"Why don't you eat this and then tell me about it after you're done." Mozarah said offering the small bowl to Tigress.

She thanked Mozarah for the bowl and slowly started to eat.

After she had finished she put the small bowl down on the ground and looked over at Mozarah, who seemed to be anxious to hear the story.

"Do you know anything about Shan Tenizar?" Tigress asked the old panda.

The old panda suddenly froze at the mention of the name.

"Why do you ask?" Mozarah said.

"Because that is what all my dreams have been about…this white tiger destroying the entire valley!" Tigress yelled.

"Let me see your head." Mozarah said gesturing for Tigress to let him see.

"What does my head have to do with-"Tigress started but was cut short by the old panda.

"Just let me see your head child!" Mozarah said strictly and Tigress bent over so he could see.

Mozarah rubbed his paws over Tigress' head as if he was looking for something, and then suddenly he pulled back, his eyes widened.

"You have the mark of the Sand Tiger!" Mozarah said clearly exasperated.

"What do you mean Sand Tiger?" Tigress asked confusedly.

"On the back of your head there is a little symbol in the shape of the clock…do you know what this means?" Mozarah said.

"That I have something that looks like a clock in the back of my head…get on with it!" Tigress growled.

"You're the last of the Sand Tigers, the ones who were said could see through time at will…that hit to the back of your head must have triggered it."

"That still doesn't explain anything to me!"

"You're the Sand Tiger, the one who knows the times of the past, present, and future; these types know when everything is going to happen."

"So that is what's happening to me?" Tigress said.

"If I'm right you've been seeing the future and what is going to happen." Mozarah said.

"So let me get this straight…I am the last of these so called Sand Tigers that could see through time?" Tigress asked and received a nod from Mozarah.

"Who would have thought that one little trip could change so much about me…Mozarah?" Tigress asked turning to face him.

"Yes child?" He answered.

"If all of this that I am seeing is true…then does that mean that all my friends are going to die?" Tigress said starting to become choked up with tears.

"It will happen, but there is a way you can stop it from happening…" Mozarah answered.

"There is?" Tigress said.

"Yes…you have to use that ability to change the destiny of the outcome."

"I understand…but you still haven't told me something."

"And what is that?"

"You haven't told who this Shan Tenizar guy is yet."

"That is a tiger that we really shouldn't be talking about."

"Why not…if this is going to happen, I must know who this guy is!" Tigress screamed.

"Shan Tenizar used to be a highly respected Kung Fu master, who even served on the Great Table of Masters at one point." Mozarah started.

"So what happened to him?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Then Tenizar started to find new ways of doing Kung Fu and tried to present it before the Table."

"Unfortunately, there were two people that saw the evil that it could cause and forbade it from being taught." Mozarah answered.

"Who were the two people that didn't allow it?" Tigress said

"All I can remember is that it was some Master and his apprentice…you can look through your mind to find the answer." Mozarah said.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Tigress said as she started to concentrate and then she suddenly found herself traveling through a vortex in her mind and then she landed hardly on the marble floor.

She looked up to see a great band of Master's lined up at a small table that stood high above the ground.

Then she noticed a white tiger approach the table and bowed.

In a booming voice one of the Masters spoke, "We hereby let Tenizar show us what he has discovered…agreed!" The Master said.

"Agreed!" All of the others answered.

"Alright Master Tenizar show us what you can do." The head Master said.

"Thank you my master's." Tenizar said as he jumped to one side and then flipped to another and then doing many types of various stances and then spun around and extended his paw towards the entrance of where they were at, and a green beam fired from his paw and shot straight out of the entrance.

He turned back to face the Masters with a smile across his face.

"How was that masters?" Tenizar said as he bowed.

All of the Masters looked in awe, save two who were looking at him with cold stares.

"Master Oogway, what did you think of that?" The head Master said.

"It was terrible that move should not be taught to anyone, and my apprentice agrees…right Shifu?" Oogway said.

"Correct Master Oogway; I believe that this move will bring certain destruction to those who use it." Shifu said.

Tigress almost had to laugh because of how Shifu had sounded and then continued to listen in.

"Then it is decided, this move shall not pass because of the two from the Jade Palace."

Tenizar's face immediately moved up towards Shifu and Oogway and he scowled.

"You two...you will pay…you will all pay!" Tenizar screamed in a loud voice as he turned and ran, "I will destroy the Jade Palace if it's the last thing I do!"

"Alright I've seen enough." Tigress said as she held her held and concentrated once again sending her through the spiraling vortex and then back to reality.

"So how did it go?" Mozarah asked.

"It was my Masters that made the decision." Tigress answered overwhelmed by the experience that she had just had.

"You see there is your answer." Mozarah said as he stood up with a grunt.

"But what I don't understand is why Shifu never told us about this character before we went after this stupid vase!" Tigress said gritting her teeth.

Mozarah's ears perked up when he had heard that and turned around to face Tigress again.

"What vase?" Mozarah asked.

"The Antaract Vase of Love, is what we are searching for, apparently it was stolen by Tenizar's men more than a few days ago." Tigress said.

"That old vase was said to have the remains of the Antaract Love bird, so rare that when its remains are touched it will repair anything, and supposedly that whenever two people touch the actual vase, they will become in love with each other for ever." Mozarah said as he sat down once again.

"Yeah that's what Shifu told me too." Tigress said.

"Hmmm…I don't know why you would be sent just to find a vase; maybe there was some deeper meaning in what your Master told you."

"Maybe…but now the real problem is that I don't know where Po is." Tigress said.

"You both were heading for the same destination right? Mozarah asked.

"Yeah we were both heading for the lair of Shan Tenizar."

"That is not far from where we are at, and Po was leaving the mountains I suppose."

"Yeah that's correct." Tigress answered.

"Then you both should be parallel in distance if you can hurry you'll catch up to him." Mozarah answered.

"Thank you very much for everything you have done for me!" Tigress said as she gone up to leave but then was stopped as she was at the door.

"Wait a minute child." Mozarah said causing Tigress to turn around.

"Yes?" Tigress said.

"Speak nothing of our encounter to Po…I will reveal myself to him when the time is right." Mozarah said.

"I promise; thank you for everything Mozarah." Tigress said as she exited the hut. She was amazed to see that where she was was a huge panda colony with each doing a specific job.

"_And __here __I __thought __that __Po __was __the __only __panda __left...don't __worry __Po __I'm __coming!__"_Tigress thought as she began to sprint through the panda colony.

Po had been traveling on foot for what appeared hours and he finally stopped and plopped down on the dirt road. He looked up to see a huge building and assumed that it was Tenizar's lair.

"Almost there...the vase is within our grasp Tigress!" Po said as he looked down at the sash that was tied around his wrist and he kissed it.

"I love you Tigress and I miss you very much."

Po stood up confidently and continued on the path and as he continued the trees and grass land started to become sparse, replaced by rough and burnt ground and storm clouds started to form around; the sound of lightning started to boom making Po cover his ears as he continued onwards.

Tigress made it to the outskirts of the panda colony to look up at the giant building that loomed overhead on a giant mountain. In the distance she could make out what appeared to be a panda heading up to the door. Suddenly her head started to hurt and she was transported through the vortex once again, but this time she landed on a stone floor and looked up.

Po held the vase in his hands and started to run towards the door. Then three creatures Tigress didn't know appeared right in front of Po. He then turned around and started to run back to have the white tiger Shan Tenizar jump right in front of him, arms crossed.

Then Tenizar sent a punch which made Po go flying backwards, the vase crashing on the floor in dozens of pieces. Tenizar then quickly followed up by sending a kick which sent him straight up into the air. Tenizar then jumped off the walls and then tackled Po into the ground

Groggily, Po got up on his feet sending multiple punches and kicks to Tenizar, but having each blocked.

Tenizar finally saw an opening in Po's defense and sent a powerful punch to his gut sending him flying back once more. He placed his white paws together and a ball of flame formed in them and he sent it towards Po.

The flame intersected Po and exploded sending Po crashing against a wall and then onto the floor.

That is all Tigress saw before she was once again transferred back into the vortex and back to reality.

"No, no, I won't let that happen!" Tigress said as she dropped on all fours and began to run as fast as she could so she could prevent her love from dying.

A.N- I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I'll try to prolong it as long as I can. Will Tigress be able to save Po before its too late; will they be able to finally obtain what they sought after and save the valley? Read to find out. You know I wonder if those people at Dream Works are reading this too, because this would make an awesome third movie or an episode wouldn't it? Anyways please leave your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shan Tenizar

A.N- And David265 is coming at you with another chapter, which I hope you all will enjoy. Another thing I forgot to do the disclaimer at the beginning so I might as well do it now. I don't own Kung Fu Panda or its respectful characters and properties for they are owned by Dream Works animation; I do however own all characters that I created and the scenario in which to place all said characters in. Please...enjoy!

Po walked up to the big, metallic,and black doors that stood as the entrance to Tenizar's lair. He looked up to see the looming stone statues that depicted many animals being horribly mutilated. He shuddered as he walked closer to the door and struck the door with his paw.

Tigress smacked her forehead with her paw and sighed as she was slowly gaining on Po.

"_Of __course...even __the __Dragon __Warrior __is __still __formal __when __coming __here __of __all __places!_" Tigress thought as she continued to run, hoping to catch up to Po before he went inside.

On the inside of the building a white tiger shot up from the darkness he was in and signaled for one of his servants.

"Who is at the door?" Shan Tenizar said in a thick voice that made his servant shudder. The servant looked beaten and scrawny, his features and life seemingly drained from him.

"I will check sir!" the servant replied as he slowly went over to the door and opened it to see the panda standing in front.

"Can I help you?" the servant said in a raspy voice.

"Uh...message...yeah message...for...Lord Tenizar." Po answered as he was soon let inside.

The door closed right as Tigress approached the door. She pounded on the ground and then collapsed on the ground.

"I'm too late...I failed!" Tigress muttered to herself as she looked at the big doors that blocked her from Po. Then her eyes were suddenly drawn towards the side of the building.

"Of course!" Tigress shouted in glee when she saw a way to the top of the building where there as a small opening. She ran over to the side and started to jump up the side.

"I still have time!" Tigress said to herself as she continued to climb.

"You have a message sir." the servant said as he bowed in front of the white tiger.

"Very good Demar, now leave me and the...panda... alone for a moment." Tenizar said as started to stare at Po with is red eyes.

"Yes sir!" Demar said as he bowed again and then slowly trailed off into the darkness.

"So panda...you have a message for me?" Tenizar said as he sat down in a golden plated chair, which had beautiful carvings of Kung Fu all over it.

Po struggled for words, trying to think of the best lie possible, and then it it him.

"Uh...yes, the people down at the vase cleaning center want me to check up on how your vase...is doing." Po said while gritting his teeth in anticipation of what was to happen next.

"Is that so...well...it's about time you people came, I've been waiting for days!" Tenizar said.

Po almost let his jaw drop and resisted the urge to faint.

"Our people are slow when preparing for these things." Po said, trying to go along with the amazing lie he had created.

"Well I'll let my servant show you the way...Ting!" Tenizar said, and quickly a snow tiger came up running out of the darkness around them.

"Yes Daddy?" the girl said as she held her paws behind her back.

"Show our guest where the vase is Okay?" Tenizar asked.

"Okay," she said while turning to Po with a smile on her face, "come on...I'll show you were it is." Ting said as she grabbed hold of Po's arm and led him towards the vase.

Po wasn't aware that Tenizar had his eyes on him. Tenizar then signaled for one of his warriors and slowly an unknown creature came up towards is side.

"Yes my master." The creature said in a low, dark voice and then bowed.

"Keep an eye on that panda...I don't trust him." Tenizar said.

"Your wish is my command sir." the creature said as he then disappeared before Tenizar in a mist of black.

"That panda...he reminds me of someone, but I can't put my paw on it." Tenizar said to himself as he placed his elbow on the armrest of the chair and placed a paw up to his chin.

Tigress made it up the long side up the building and collapsed on top.

"That was bigger than I though it was." Tigress said while catching her breath and then she stood up. Her head started to hurt again, but she was getting used to by now being able to control the actions. The vision appeared in through her eyes this time, no vortex, no hard landings.

The vision showed Po being led by a tiger, one that looked about her age, leading him to where the vase was and then she was directed over to the intersection point where the ventilation shaft led up to where she was at the current moment. Her vision returned to her and then she ran over to the ventilation shaft, and yanked the vent out with one swift pull, and then she gently placed it on the roof in fear of attracting any unwanted attention.

"_Hang __on __for __a __little __bit __longer __Po, __I'm __almost __there!_" Tigress thought with determination as she jumped down the shaft.

Po walked through the dimly lit hallways with the beautiful snow tiger leading the way.

"So...it's Ting isn't it?" Po asked.

"Yes my name is Ting...what's your name by chance?" Ting asked.

"Call me Po." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you Po." Ting said giggling.

"Do you like being here, because it looks like you'd probably ave a tough time navigating through the darkness." Po joked.

"To tell you the truth no I don't...my father is always going on about how he's going to destroy the Jade Palace and he actually going to go through with it."

"Really; when is he planning to do that?" Po asked nervously.

"Sometime this week I'd imagine." Ting said as they continued walking through the hallways.

"_Oh __no...I've __got __to __warn __everyone...they're __in __danger!_" Po said frantically and then turned to Ting.

"Can I trust you Ting?" Po said quickly wile stopping in his tracks.

"Of course; you seem like a nice person, what's on your mind?" Ting said.

Po looked around to make sure that nobody was watching and then turned to Ting, "I not who I say I'm am." Po said.

"Your not?" Ting said confusedly.

The creature watched from the darkness and then smiled after he heard the comment.

"Listen you want to get out of here right?" Po asked.

"Right, what's your point?" Ting said.

"Well I can help you do that."

"Really, how are you doing to do that?"

"Because I am the Dragon Warrior." Po said.

The creature in the darkness recoiled and then slowly began to retreat back to his master.

"What is the Dragon Warrior doing out here of all places?" Ting asked with a confused looked planted once again on her face.

"I am here to retrieve that vase that your father's men stole from the Jade Palace."

"Are you here with anyone?" Ting asked curiously.

"I used to...but she died on the way here because of my foolishness." Po said sadly while pointing to the sash that was tightly tied around his wrist.

"I am sorry for your loss, but we have to move quickly...my dad has eyes everywhere and chances are one of them overheard our conversation...we must get you out of here."

"I need that vase first... I've come to far to leave without it now!" Po protested.

"Alright this way, but we must hurry; if my dad finds out your from the Jade Palace and not to mention the Dragon Warrior, he won't hesitate to kill you." Ting said as she quickly pulled Po down through the corridors.

"Sir...Sir!" The creature said as he approached the throne of Tenizar.

"Ah Maltair, I trust you bring good news about our panda friend." Tenizar said while looking down on the creature.

Maltair held his mouth open but refused to say anything.

"Is there a problem Maltair?" Tenizar said his voice becoming more strict and cold.

"Well...uh yes...that panda you speak of is not who he said he was." Maltair said.

"Really...do tell." Tenizar said sarcastically.

"In fact he is the Dragon Warrior sir." Maltair said, now shaking.

Tenizar froze and then his face turned to anger as he screamed and jumped out of his chair, "So Shifu has finally decided to kill me, well I don't think so; Maltair...KILL THE DRAGON WARRIOR!" Tenizar screamed shaking the building.

Maltair nodded his head and then disappeared back into the darkness.

Frustrated Tenizar stopped around shouting, "I knew that panda looked familiar...well, he won't make it out of here alive!" Tenizar said as he sat back in his throne and calmed down.

"Yung, get in here." Tenizar said and a small red panda came in through the darkness.

"Yes Master Tenizar?" Yung said.

"Your brother...Shifu, has betrayed me...by sending the Dragon Warrior into our midst, but...instead of killing you where you stand, I have an assignment for you."

"Anything Master Tenizar." Yung said bowing.

"I need you to assemble the troops...I think it's about time we showed China what we're capable of...and I know where are going to strike first!" Tenizar said standing up and approached the giant map of China that was behind him and pointed at a small spot.

"The panda colony; but sir they haven't done us any harm!" Yung said.

"That panda must have gotten his info from somewhere and Mozarah is the only panda whose wise enough to know our plan." Tenizar said.

"I regret what I'm about to do...but I will follow your orders, the panda colony shall be our first target." Yung said sadly.

"Good...it's about time someone had some brains around here!" Tenizar said as he sat back down in his throne.

Ting and Po continued to run down the corridor hear the sounds of approaching enemies.

"They're gaining on us Po; what are we going to do!" Ting said as she continued to run.

Po looked back and now he could finally see the creatures coming out of the darkness and gaining speed on the two of them.

"Just keep running!" Po said as he started to run faster picking up Ting and carrying her along as he ran.

"They're closing in!" Ting said in a singsong way as she pointed at their pursuers.

Po suddenly heard something bounce along inside the walls and started to run faster figuring an ambush was coming from the ventilation shaft.

The creature snarled and pounced nearing Ting and Po in a slow motion type of way as they started to pass the vent.

Suddenly the vent burst open hitting and knocking the creature away, and out of the vent came a tiger that knocked the next creature away with a swift kick to the face and then turned to face the two who had stop to see who it was.

The silhouette of the tiger came closer, and Po placed down Ting and they both assumed a fighting position ready to fight whoever it was.

"Don't come any closer!" Po said clenching his fists, but the silhouette still advanced.

"We're warning you!" Ting added in as the silhouette stepped into a lighted area, and suddenly Po's heart froze and the jumped at utter joy to see who it was.

It was Tigress.

A.N- Po and Tigress are now back together (hooray!). I hope you enjoyed this chapter because we are getting really deep now. Will they be able to save the panda colony before it's too late and even more so the Valley of Peace? I can't tell you, because that would spoil the entire thing now wouldn't it? Read if you want to find out what happens next. Until then this is David265 signing off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Antaract Vase of Love

A.N- Alright so I've been thinking about some new stories to write here and one of them is asked of me by an author. Anyways, just be expecting a lot more from me...because I just came up with this story and many others, all in one day. Ugh...I hate my rambles..so please enjoy the next installment.

"Tigress!" Po screamed in utter joy as tears dripped from his eyes as he looked at the tiger he thought to have been dead.

"Po!" Tigress screamed as she jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips, tears also streaming.

"I...thought you were dead," Po said as he stared at the beautiful tiger.

"I survived...I made it," Tigress said in a chocked up voice as she gave a hug to him.

Po pushed her away slowly and looked at her in the face.

"How...how did you survive...I watched you fall from the cliff...I-" Po was about to say, but was interrupted by Tigress.

"I'll save that story for when we get home, now lets get that vase!" Tigress exulted walking past Po as he came quickly up to her as Ting led the way.

"Now...are you sure your not a ghost...coming back to haunt me for all the things that I...didn't...do," Po asked curiously.

Tigress quickly grabbed Po and pulled him into another kiss and slowly pushed away leaving the panda dazed.

"Was that real enough for you?" Tigress said in a sort of sarcastic manner.

"That depends...because I didn't feel that one," Po said jokingly.

"Oh is that so; well...we'll make up for that when we get back to the Jade Palace," Tigress said while brushing past Po, her tail briskly yet smoothly slid across Po's face.

"We're almost there...just a little bit farther!" Ting said as a bright room suddenly came into view.

Suddenly Po heard the horrifying screeches of the creatures that were once again gaining on them.

"I hate to be a pushover, but...we got to move!" Po said as they all traveled to the room in front of them.

Master Shifu sat underneath the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, planted on top of Master Oogway's old staff, looking out over the horizon. He allowed the petals from the tree to brush past him as he breathed in and out in meditation.

The four that were left from the Furious Five strolled leisurely up to where Master Shifu was.

Without opening his eyes, Shifu answered to his approaching students.

"Hello my students...you have questions?" Shifu said.

The members stopped and looked up to the old red panda, quiet at first but then Monkey finally spoke up.

"Yes Master Shifu, we were wondering why...the others have yet to return?" Monkey said as he bowed in a respectful manner.

"I agree with Monkey...I've been worried abut Tigress lately," Viper added in.

"Oh come on, now everyone has forgotten about Po...what about him?" Mantis said as he looked up at his taller colleges.

Shifu breathed in and out once again and opened his eyes and examined the area.

"I too, am also worried about them both; but..." Shifu started as he proceed to jump off his staff doing a double back flip, grabbing his staff, and then landed in front of his students, "...we can't worry ourselves with the future at hand."

"I don't know if it's just me...or if anyone else is feeling the same, but I feel that their in trouble," Crane said.

Monkey planted his prime ape hand on his feathered friend's shoulder and looked underneath the flat hat that covered Crane's eyes.

"Crane...thanks for stating the obvious," Monkey said in joking way.

"Hey...I was serious!" Crane said defensively.

"I know, but not having Po around is killing me." Monkey said sadly.

"You know Crane...I am feeling the same way too, what about you Master Shifu?" Viper said as she looked at the red panda who slowly grinded to a stop.

Shifu sighed as he looked down at the black colored ground that laid beneath his feet.

"Yes... I feel the same also...but there...is something...different that I sense as well, but I can't put my finger on it," Shifu said as he slowly started to walk back to the Jade Palace.

Mantis jumped onto Monkey's shoulder as they all started to stroll back to the Palace.

"What do you think Shifu meant by that?" Mantis said.

"I don't know, but I never seen him like that before," Viper said in concerning way.

"I agree, Shifu hasn't been acting like himself since he sent Po and Tigress out to find that vase," Monkey said.

"I've been wondering about that vase, what do you think is so special about it?" Crane asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure this will all become clear soon enough." Viper said as she slithered along.

Tigress, Po and Ting all entered the brightly lit room to see a remarkable vase standing in the exact center.

"Woo ho...there it is!" Po exulted as he started to run over to it but was stopped short by Tigress.

"Hold on you idiot!" Tigress said as she scanned the room.

"What the vase is right there!" Po said a he pointed with his paw over to where the vase was standing on a fancy wooden table.

"I think you missed something there Dragon Warrior." Tigress said as she pointed up towards the ceiling, where dozens of thousands of knives where hanging.

"Oh...missed that," Po said as he slowly brought his paw up to his neck and began caressing it.

Tigress picked up a rock and threw it over towards the lighted area and instantly a chain reaction began dropping all of the knives down surrounding the perimeter of the vase.

Po smiled as Tigress proceeded to walk towards the vase. He then noticed something that Tigress didn't and stopped her.

"You missed something Master Tigress." Po said pointing up showing a huge pendulum ax hanging dangerously from the ceiling.

"Okay...I missed that one. Tigress said while looking up.

"How are we going to get around these traps?" Po said as he looked up to see more dangerous items surrounding the vase.

"Hey guys...I found the deactivation switch!" Ting said as she pulled a lever down retracting all of the weapons back up into the ceiling.

Po and Tigress let there jaws drop and they both smacked their foreheads as they thanked Ting, who just smiled.

"Alright let's get that vase!" Po said as he ran over to the the small table which had the vase planted upon.

The vase had beautiful carvings of a huge and marvelous bird that flew gracefully through the background of the vase. It had a gold plated rim with a bronze colored cap.

The vase made Po stop to admire it as he slowly reached out with his paw to touch the vase.

Po's paw came in contact with his paw but what he felt next wasn't pleasant, as shock waves suddenly coursed through Po's body making him jump and jitter as he suddenly hit the floor with a groan as smoke slowly rose from his cooked body.

"Ting...I thought you had turned the defenses off!" Po said wearily as Tigress approached the table.

"I did...sometimes my dad likes to go to the extremes when it comes to defense." Ting said.

"Thanks for the tip," Po said as he let his chin fall onto the floor.

"Hmm...there's got to be a switch on this table somewhere," Tigress said as she scanned the table.

"Careful Tigress...(*cough*) that thing packs a...wild punch!" Po said as he stood up with a grunt.

"Ah here it is!" Tigress said while pressing a little button that was underneath the table.

The table then started to make a faint whirring sound as if the thing was powering off.

Tigress shot a little sly smile as she turned to look at the vase.

"Oh...hold on a second!" Po said knocking Tigress out of the way and began to reach for the vase.

Tigress got up off the ground and pushed Po away as she reached for the vase and picked it up. The vase felt surprisingly light in her hands and suddenly she felt a warm current surge through her body as she held the vase.

"Uh guys?" Ting said while she held up a paw.

"Look at it Po...it's so beautiful," Tigress said as she turned the vase around and about.

"Yeah it is," Po answered as she looked at vase too and then he suddenly wanted to touch it too.

"Uh guys?" Ting said again, but this time a little bit louder.

Irritated the both of them turned around to see the creatures quickly gaining towards the door.

Ting closed the big metal door that covered the doorway and barred it so that they the pursuers couldn't get in.

"This way, quickly!" Ting said while pointing towards another doorway.

Suddenly the door started to dent as the first creature attacked the door.

With Tigress holding the vase and Po trailing behind, Ting led the way through the doorway.

The door started to become more dented as the creatures continuously banged on the door until finally it flew from it's hinges, revealing five dark creatures who appeared through the door.

One of the creatures sniffed the air air and then was pointed toward the other doorway.

"They went that way...hurry...Master Tenizar wants them dead or alive!" The head creature said in a dark and low voice as he pointed towards the doorway, sending all of them continuing on the pursuit.

"I hope you have an idea Ting!" Po screamed as he continued to run as fast as is chubby feet could take him.

"Don't worry...this is a shortcut!" Ting said as she continued to run through the corridors.

"Why didn't we use this before?" Po said in an irritated voice.

"I guess it didn't come to mind...sorry!" Ting said apologetically.

"We'll save the apologizes for later; let's just focus on getting out of here!" Tigress said as she continued to run while holding the vase as she listened to the blood curdling screeches of the approaching pursuers.

They all suddenly came into the big corridor which led to the big, black metallic doors that were at the end.

"There's the end!" Po exulted as he pointed to the big doors.

As they came up towards the big doors, three creatures jump down from the darkness blocking their way, as all three of them suddenly skidded to a stop and then turned to run the other way but the same results occurred as the pursuers stopped in front of them. All of the creatures then encircled them, trapped by the beings of the darkness.

"Well in my head...I imagined this escape to be little more awesome...and this is what I get," Po sighed as he and Ting readied themselves in a fighting stance while Tigress held the vase tightly in her paws.

Then clapping could be heard from beyond the darkness as Shan Tenizar stepped out from the darkness with a smile on his face as he clapped, stopping just a few feet away from the circle.

"I'm impressed panda...you have been able to deceive me by pretending to be the vase cleaning person." Tenizar said while he chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah sorry to say this...but they weren't going to come anyway," Po said as he locked his face into determination mode as he stared at the white tiger.

"Ah...I knew they were never going to come!" Tenizar shouted.

"Have you ever looked at this place; I mean seriously this place has only a single light bulb and that light bulb isn't even lit; it's just hanging there by a string! Po said as he strained himself to speak.

Tigress leaned over to Po and whispered to him.

"Very smooth Dragon Warrior," Tigress whispered in a sarcastic manner.

"I think we all had a good laugh didn't we...now let's get down to business...why are you here panda...or should I call you... the Dragon Warrior?" Tenizar said as his face became strict and sincere as he folded his arms across his chest.

A.N- Well they have finally gotten what they have came for, now the question is...will they make it out alive to warn everyone in time? Or will they ultimately fail in the end? All I can tell you is...( yeah you guessed it.) read to find out! Please leave your thoughts, because I need to know how you all have liked this little adventure so far. Well until next time... ( Ah forget it!) - David265.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Tiger and the Panda

A.N- Hey I'm sorry about what I'm going to say, you see I got the finals at my school, and I really have to crack down and study...so besides this chapter I might not be able to post anymore until after this week. Anyways...I am really quite excited! Why you may ask? Because this story has gotten many hits from almost thirty different countries. Now all you people around the world who are reading this too let me tell you something...don't be afraid to review. I love having different inputs because I created this story for the people of fanfiction's enjoyment and if you ask me to think of something then I will consider it. (Here I go again with my rambles.) Please...Enjoy!

"Well, answer me panda...why are you here?" Tenizar said again as he stared at the three encircled figures.

Tigress leaned in close to Po once again and whispered to him.

"Better think of something fast...or this is going to be a rough ride," Tigress whispered.

"Don't remind me," Po whispered back.

"My patience is thinning..." Tenizar said as he softly growled.

"You know we've been talking too much about us...let's talk about you huh?" Po then said with a half hearted smile planted on his face.

Tigress smacked her face as she suddenly became angry with Po's arrogance.

"You know Po...if I were in my right mind right now, I'd slap every piece of the brain you don't have...into the week after next!" Tigress shouted suddenly.

"What...well I don't see you doing anything to help me out here!" Po shouted back.

"Oh really...whose the one whose been saving your sorry little tail on more than a regular basis!" she shouted again.

"You overlooked something there _Master _Tigress, whose the one who saved you from Lord Shen not more than a few months ago!"

Now Po and Tigress were standing toe to toe with each other looking at another in a dangerous sort of way.

"Ting hold on to this!" Tigress said as she handed the vase to Ting and then came back up to stare down Po in the face.

"You know something Po...this whole adventure would have been just fine if I didn't have to come with you!" Tigress shouted as she started to snarl.

Po then suddenly retreated with a sad and heart broken look on his face.

The vase then started to glow a bright red as if it sensed the anger in both of Tigress' and Po's hearts..

"Hey guys...this vase is giving off a weird glow!" Ting shouted as she held the glowing vase.

Tigress and Po turned to Ting and then their eyes were averted to the glowing vase which had now turned to a bright red.

The vase then cracked as causing Ting to jump, releasing the vase and sending it crashing to the floor. Though it didn't break upon impact.

"What just happened?" Po asked.

"The vase...it sensed the turmoil...and it broke, it's power is now not able to be used by the two of you, until you...hey look, there are words forming along the crack!" Ting said as she picked up the vase.

"Well what does it say?" Tigress asked.

"It says...' true love is the key, to break this curse, now take heed as you read this verse... for my power shall be revealed to those...who know the secret of the true rose.'" Ting read as she looked at the cracks in the vase.

"So I guess it means Tigress broke it right; well that's just great; I travel halfway across China to obtain a vase that's now broken!" Po screamed as he strained himself.

Tenizar's eye twitched as he looked on at the growing feud and then looked over to his men who appeared to be laughing at the situation.

"What do you mean _I_ broke it; you have done as much damage as I have to that load of clay over there!" Tigress screamed as she pointed over to the vase.

Irritated, Tenizar started to let his anger fuel him until he exploded.

"SHUT...UP!" Tenizar screamed loudly as he clenched his fists and breathed heavily, but then suddenly gained his composure again.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to face the tiger who was now pretty peeved.

"Now...I don't know why your here, but I do know this...YOU ARE GOING TO...DIE! Tenizar screamed as he pointed over to the three people.

"Ugh...great just what I need...more idiots!" Tigress said to herself as she assumed her normal fighting stance as the dark warriors closed in on them.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just let me do what I needed to do!" Po said as he assumed his fighting stance too.

"Well I'm sorry, ignorance doesn't seem to run in my veins!" Tigress said as the first creature ponced at her. She blocked the first punch with her left hand and then sent her leg swiftly up into the air and then down on top of the creatures head.

The creature then seemed to have blended in with the darkness on the floor as he went down and around Tigress and then rose and struck her in the back sending her flying.

Tigress grabbed onto a nearby column and used it as a jumping point as she propelled herself from the column with her palms together and outstretched.

The creature then smiled as he disappeared causing Tigress' eyes to widen as she struck Po in the stomach.

Po recoiled as he grasped his stomach, gasping loudly.

"What was that for!" Po screamed.

"You deserved that one." Tigress said as she turned to a creature who suddenly started to attack her.

Ting held the vase within her paws as two creatures approached her.

"Stay back!" Ting said as she grasped the vase closer to herself.

"What are you going to do about it?" one of the creatures said as he suddenly pounced towards Ting.

Ting eyes narrowed and she growled as she threw the vase up into the air and then spun around with her leg extended knocking the creature aside, and readied herself as the next one came charging at her.

As the creature came within a few feet from her she then flip backwards knocking the creature up into the air. Ting the followed up as she landed and then pursued the monster by jumping up into the air and sending a kick to his face sending him crashing into a nearby column. Ting landed once again on the ground and held out her paw and the vase fell on it.

"Humph..." Ting grunted as she nodded her head in swift motion.

Po kept is end down by toying with the creatures and moving around involuntary to different places in a dancing sort of way.

"What...what are you going to do...you having trouble keeping up with this?" Po taunted as he danced around in his fighting stance.

The first creature twitch and then pounced at Po with some sort of talon like claws extended.

Po swiftly grabbed the fist that was aimed for his face and then he placed his other paw on the creatures mid section as he then proceeded to spin him around allowing the creature to serve as a shield as he blocked several blows with it. Po then released the creature into an oncoming mass of creatures sprawling them all over the place.

Po clenched his fist in triumph as he proceeded over to help Ting who was using her tail as leverage as she fought the oncoming enemies.

Tigress was having trouble fighting off her foe who seemed able to disappear into the shadows and then reappeared to attack.

Finally she was able to recognize the pattern he was going in and struck him in the face as he came about.

Soon Tigress, Po, and Ting were all lined up in fighting stances against Shan Tenizar who just stood smiling.

"Very good...I didn't expect you all to beat them...especially you daughter," Tenizar said as he pointed towards Ting.

"Enough Tenizar...we know of your plans to destroy the Jade Palace, and we're not going to let you do it!" Po said.

"Is that so...well, I can't wait to get started!" Tenizar said as he then jumped and spiraled , with his fists outwards and then struck Ting in her stomach sending her spiraling backwards into a column, knocking her out as she fell to the floor, with the vase rolling from her paws.

Tenizar laughed while he landed and then turned with his paws behind is back as he looked over towards Tigress and Po.

"Who's next?" Tenizar said.

"Tigress just a word of advice...I'm sorry," Po said as he looked over towards Tigress.

"You know that I can't stay mad at you Po," Tigress answered as a smile started to cross her face.

"You want to have first shot?" Po asked.

"Please!" Tigress said as she suddenly sprinted towards Tenizar.

"_Come and get it!_" Tenizar thought to himself as he slowly readied himself as Tigress came towards him.

Tigress jumped up into the air and screamed as she quickly went down with her paw extended into a fist.

Tenizar smiled as he quickly put his paws together in a triangle formation and extended them out to Tigress who was closing in quickly.

"FIST OF THE WIND!" Tenizar screamed and suddenly a huge shock wave of power blew from the triangle.

Tigress felt the enormous power that came in the form of a gust that suddenly blew her hardly onto the floor. She jumped up and ran towards him again.

"Your a stubborn one aren't you?" Tenizar said as he suddenly readied himself in a fighting stance and allowed a smile to cross his face.

Tigress spun her leg around and sent the kick towards Tenizar.

Tenizar quickly countered by using his finger and firmly struck a pressure point in her leg causing her to freeze where she was. He followed up by kicking her into the air and he flew into the air and followed up by using multiple punches to her stomach causing her to grunt in pain as he sent a kick to her lower back sending her straight up into the air.

Tigress suddenly felt her body again and readied herself as she fell down.

Tenizar intercepted her and he sent multiple kicks to her face in a quick repetition.

Tigress then retaliated by sending punches that were quickly blocked.

Tenizar quickly and finally retaliated by grabbing her punching arm and twisted it behind her and then he pushed up.

"I hope your ready for this, because this is going to hurt...a lot!" Tenizar laughed as the two of them slowly approached the ground.

Tigress closed her eyes, anticipating the impact with the ground.

Po was frozen with fear as he watched Tigress fall to the ground.

Then the two of them impacted the ground causing a cloud of dust to overshadow Po.

Tenizar flipped into the air and landed at the edge of the hole and started to laugh as the dust started to clear.

The dust disappeared around the hole reveling Tigress, who was crushed at the bottom.

Tenizar laughed as laughed as he walked away from the hole.

"Tigress!" Po screamed and ran over to the hole and then slid down the side of it. He picked up the body and turned it over revealing the blood covered face of Tigress. He then reached for her neck area to check for her pulse and found that it was beating.

"Your alive!" Po screamed as he hugged the immobilized tiger and then placed her slowly back onto the ground and then he proceeded to climb out of the hole.

"Well panda...are you feeling scared yet?" Tenizar said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"No...I'm far from scared!" Po said as he slid into his stance.

"Oh...so how do you plan on defeating me?" Tenizar asked

"Well for one...I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did to Tigress!" Po said as he scowled.

"Well she's only a minor as what I'm about to do." Tenizar said as he began to circle around Po.

"Yeah well...I'm going to stop you!" Po said.

"Why...I can give you power Po...I can give you the entire world, and all you have to do is betray your friends," Tenizar said.

"Why would I do that?" Po asked.

"Okay then let me rephrase this...people will worship you...you'll have unimaginable power and I can teach you that!" Tenizar said.

"I'd rather die first!" Po said confidently.

"Then die you shall!" Tenizar said as he jumped towards Po, tackling him to the ground.

Po sent his foot to Tenizar's backside sending him tumbling off of him.

Po regained his footing real quick and stood back into his fighting stance.

"You know your a good fighter Po...maybe I should show you what your missing out on," Tenizar said as he spread his arms out and looked up to the ceiling.

Light started to envelope Tenizar and then it suddenly disappeared revealing five other copies of him.

"You finally see the you have no chance?" All of the copies of Tenizar asked in unison.

"Your really starting to convince me," Po said.

One copy suddenly attacked and threw him into the next copy who gave him a fair beating and then sent him to the next and then the next and so on.

"You are fighting unfair Tenizar!" Po said as he was suddenly struck in the stomach by an oncoming blow.

"Of course I'm fighting fair...can't you see this is all me?" All of the Tenizar copies said again as they all gathered together and sent multiple kicks to Po.

Po managed to block some of the oncoming attacks but was out bested.

"It's time to end this!" the copies said once more as they sent kicks and punches at Po once more knocking him all over the place, until finally all of them rallied together and sent one kick at Po knocking him through the air.

All of the copies placed their palms together and formed a giant balls of fire.

"It's time for you to feel the burn panda!" Tenizar said as the copies merged into him once more and then he outstretched his palms sending the ball of fire straight towards Po.

Po looked up as he flew threw the air and then closed his eyes.

"That is not cool Tenizar...not cool!" Po said to himself as the ball of fire enveloped around him and then exploded sending him crashing back onto the giant map and then he fell face first onto the floor. The next thing Po could see before his vision went out was Tenizar approaching him.

Tenizar reached down for his neck and felt the pulse that still emitted from the burned panda.

"Your a tough one I'll give you that, usually people die when they come in contact with that...men!" Tenizar shouted causing all of the creatures on the ground to suddenly stand up unscathed.

"Yes Master Tenizar!" the creatures said as they bowed.

"Take these intruders to the holding cells, and then prepare to shove of towards the Jade Palace!" Tenizar ordered.

"Yes sir!" the creatures said as they grabbed the bodies of Tigress and Ting and carried them away.

"I deal with you when I get back panda," Tenizar turned and started to walk," and maybe Shifu will deem me the Dragon Warrior in attempt to gain my peace!" Tenizar started to laugh.

Po's vision then faded as the unconsciousness succumbed to him as he was carried away by the creatures.

A.N- Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, because I will be back soon enough, and please remember what I said review...because this was my first attempt at a full scale fighting scene. Please tell me what you think while I go and study. What will happen next...(I'll let you figure that one out. :D)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Time's Running Out

A.N- Hey guys…I know I said sometime within this week, but with Christmas coming up so soon I've had a lot to do, so for my ignorance, I'm going to give you all a sneak peak at the story which is coming up next! (which by the way…the idea is completely awesome!) Enjoy the eleventh chapter!

Po woke up from his sleep to find that he was in a room, filled with chains, and riddled with eroded bricks which lay sprawled on different parts of the floor in heaps of clay.

He stole a glance over to his left and saw Ting, who was also being held, but in a different way than Po, by having two huge, steel acu-cuffs on both of her paws, and her feet were held firmly down by two weighted chains that were each linked to massive black balls.

"Whoa…that is so awesome…I mean horrible, now where's Tigress?" Po said silently as he scanned over to his right, hoping to see the beautiful tiger that he loved so much.

He noticed that she wasn't there.

"What…where is she?" Po said as he frantically looked around and grimaced at the pain he was feeling all over his body.

"Up here Dragon Warrior," came a weary voice from up above.

Po looked up suddenly from the voice and saw Tigress, who was being hung off a giant rafter by two chains that clamped firmly to each of her paws; her head was covered with a helmet that also had tons of acu pins puncturing the helmet at different points.

"Well…you look well Tigress," Po said as he looked up at the immobilized tiger.

Tigress let out a small chuckle and then tried to speak, "I'll tell you…I've been better," she said.

"Can you move at all?" Po asked.

"Do you really think that I can move…when I have over a dozen acu pins in my head!" Tigress said wearily in a sarcastic manner.

"Well…I suppose…no," Po said.

"Just face it Po…we've failed," Tigress said in a solemn voice.

"What…what! I don't know the meaning of the word fail; we can't give up now!" Po said.

"Well in case you haven't noticed Po…Tenizar is probably miles ahead of us by now," Tigress said.

"Fine then…gives up, but I'm going to save my friends, with or without your help!" Po said as he started to struggle with the chains and shouted because of the pain.

"_Oh Po…why don't you ever give up?"_ Tigress thought to herself as she hung from the rafter.

Mozarah sat in his little meditation spot around a bunch of lit candles when a panda came running up to his side.

"Mozarah sir, I hate to bother you but-"the panda said but was cut short by Mozarah.

"He is here isn't he?" Mozarah asked as he turned his head.

"They're here and Tenizar requests to see you at once or he will destroy everyone!" the panda said frantically.

"All right then…" Mozarah said as he stood up wearily and walked out of his own little hut to see a huge army standing behind a white tiger that stood glistening in the sunlight.

"Ah Mozarah…you've been a bad panda lately," Tenizar said as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tenizar!" Mozarah said as he leaned on his staff.

"Don't play koi with me; I know that it was you who has been feeding the Dragon Warrior information about our plan!" Tenizar shouted.

"Excuse me, but I've done no such thing…I don't even know who the Dragon Warrior even is…I still have yet to believe that Master Oogway is yet to choose one," Mozarah said.

"Has Lord Shen kept you in the darkness for that long; Oogway has already chosen the Dragon Warrior, and in fact…Oogway is dead!" Tenizar said.

"Well maybe you can clear things up a bit…who is the Dragon Warrior that the Great Table has been searching years for?" Mozarah asked.

"Have you ever heard of the panda that they call…Po?" Tenizar asked.

"The name is familiar to me," Mozarah answered while trying to cover his amazement that his son was the Dragon Warrior.

"Well you'll be surprised to know that I have beaten him, think…the most powerful being in the universe…was beaten by me in an instant!" Tenizar said as he clenched his paw.

"What…you beat the Dragon Warrior!" Mozarah asked surprised.

"Oh come off it…I'm here to know how he knew my plan!" Tenizar screamed.

"What are you talking about that nice tiger that was here earlier?" Mozarah asked.

Tenizar's ears perked up at the comment and then smiled for a moment, "Do you happen to know the name of that tiger?" he asked.

"Yeah…her name was Tigress," Mozarah answered.

"Ah…that sounds like a Sand Tiger name…am I correct?" Tenizar asked.

"You would be correct Tenizar," Mozarah answered.

"I can't remember the last time I killed a Sand Tiger; I was pretty sure that I had killed the last one…oh who was that fellow's name….that's it…Tigren was his name!" Tenizar said at last.

"You killed Master Tigren!" Mozarah said now shocked.

"Surprised; surprised that I killed one of the Great Table masters?" Tenizar said smiling.

"Why Tenizar… you had such great promise…don't do what I think you are planning to do!" Mozarah said.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing the last Sand Tiger, the ones who were the guardians of the great Time Clock, but until then I have an old score to settle with the Jade Palace!" Tenizar said.

"You're still thinking back to what Oogway said to you huh?" Mozarah asked.

"My moves can change the course of Kung Fu, but you and all of the other members didn't agree so…this time I think China should be run by a true master, and I'm not going to let you stand in my way Mozarah!" Tenizar said as he readied himself in a fighting stance and then started to circle around Mozarah.

"You're going to have to go through me if you want to get to Master Shifu!" Mozarah said as he readied himself also in a fighting stance and lifted his staff in both of his paws and also started to circle around.

"Finally…I get to challenge another Master…let's see how this turns out!" Tenizar said as he leapt towards Mozarah.

"We shall see," Mozarah said as he also charged with his staff in hands towards Tenizar.

"Po you aren't doing much by just pulling on those chains," Tigress said as she looked down at him.

"These have to give at some point!" Po said as he strained himself to pull on the chains.

"Po… can I ask you something?" Tigress asked.

"Anything Tigress," Po said as he stopped pulling on the chains to listen.

"How can you keep fighting when things look hopeless most of the time?" Tigress asked.

"I think about all that is at stake, everyone who is effected by my decisions, and even the ones I care about; I can't give up just because I want to," Po answered.

"Even with Lord Shen, you didn't quit even though it seemed impossible to win," Tigress added in.

"Because you were in the outcome, I didn't want to see you and the rest of the Five suffer for my failure," Po said.

"Well now I know something…"

"What is that?" Po asked.

"I know why I love you," Tigress finished.

Suddenly Po felt his heart jump with excitement knowing that Tigress had now admitted what he had feared of telling her…

He loved her…and she loved him back.

Po then started to pull on the chains, grunting and screaming, until the chains around his wrists finally started to creak and then at last…the one on his left hand snapped. He used his freed hand to grab the other chain and ripped it free.

"I'm free!" Po exulted as he stood up and then winced at the pain that suddenly racked his body. He then strolled over towards Ting, who hadn't moved once from the commotion, and released her chains and placed her body on the floor and then placed his chubby finger on her neck to check her pulse, and the next thing shocked him.

She was dead.

Po pulled his hand out from behind her back to find that blood was spewed all over his paw. He looked up to where she used to have been held and a huge blood stain remained where her back had been.

"You bled to death…didn't you?" Po said solemnly to the dead body of his friend.

"I'm so sorry Ting," Po said as he allowed a tear to cross his eye.

"Po what's going on down there?" Tigress asked.

"Ting's dead!" Po answered.

"What…she died how!" Tigress asked.

"She bled to death…it's my fault," Po said as he placed the body of his friend down on the ground softly and then ran towards the walls and jumped up each and then grabbed the rafter. He shimmied over to where Tigress was being hung from.

"Oh… I shouldn't have eaten before the trip!" Po said as reached out towards the first shackle and released it.

Tigress fell a few inches and then sharply stopped and hung from the other shackle.

"Hold on a second…shouldn't you release my helmet first so that way…oh I don't know…plummet to my death!" Tigress said.

"Good idea!" Po said as he climbed down on the final chain and hung off of Tigress' body as he began to pick out the acu pins.

Po finally took all of the pins out and twisted the helmet off of Tigress' head revealing the beautiful, yet bloodied face of Tigress.

Tigress cracked her neck and then smiled when she saw Po's face.

"Hello beautiful!" Po said as he then climbed back up to the rafter and freed the second chain and then they both started to fall.

Tigress landed on her feet and then caught Po before he fell straight on his face.

"Uh…thanks Tigress," Po said as he crawled out from her clutches and then stood up and pointed over to the body.

Suddenly Tigress' head started to hurt once again and the vision showed the vase on the floor.

"We can still save her…remember the vase?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, of course; I see where you're getting at! Po said with joy as he picked up the limp body.

"Get ready to run," Tigress said as she approached the metal door, lifted her foot up against her body and then shoved it outwards, causing the door to fly off of its hinges and then crashing to the floor.

"Let's go!" Tigress screamed as she and Po began running out of the room and towards the vase which was near the door.

"They're escaping…after them!" one of the creatures said and began to give chase.

Po laid Ting's body down on the ground and approached the vase as Tigress took a fighting stance and started to fend off the pursuers.

He took hold of the vase in his hands and found that the cracks had disappeared from the vase and was replaced by a new sentence which read…

"…you are the one who knows the secret, now use the rewards without regret."

Po grabbed hold of the cap and ripped it off of the vase, and he could have sworn that he heard a little chirp of a bird emit from it. He put his paw down into the jar and pulled it reveling the powdery substance that now covered his paw, and then immediately he felt his body heal from the wounds that he was given. He then turned Ting over and sprinkled the remains over Ting's wound.

Ting's wound then started to heal, and then she shot straight up, which startled Po.

"I'm…I'm alive!" Ting said as she frantically started to feel around herself.

Po advanced forward and gave Ting a hug, "Yes…your alive!" Po eagerly said.

"Ok guys we have to get out of here now!" Tigress said as they all got up and went for the door.

Po stopped in front of the door and then looked around.

"Ok now just to be sure…is there anyone out there in the creepy darkness?" Po asked.

(Silence)

"Well that's good enough for me let's go!" Po said as he pushed open the giant doors revealing the outdoors.

Po stuck his paw in the vase and pulled out some more remains.

"Here Tigress take hold of this stuff…it will make you feel better!" Po said eagerly as he handed the remains towards Tigress.

Tigress took hold of the remains and felt all of her injuries melt away from her. She then jumped up into the air and landed in front of a tree. She did a whole bunch of Kung Fu stances and then sent a punch clear through the tree.

"Whoa…I feel great!" Tigress said cheerfully.

"Uh guys," Ting asked.

"What is it Ting?" Po said.

"Is there supposed to be smoke over there?" Ting asked while pointing over towards the panda village.

"Let's go check it out!" Po said as he motioned the rest to follow him as he started to run.

"_Oh no…Mozarah!_" Tigress thought to herself as she started to run towards the heaping pile of smoke.

A.N- Well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter because now here is the sneak peak.

**Kung Fu Panda: The Legend of the Time Clock: by David 265**

When the Grand Time Clock breaks, all of hell breaks loose as time portals begins to pop up all over the Valley of Peace. Now, the Furious Five and Po must travel to alternate dimensions to fix each Time Clock before time starts to reverse itself. The Furious Five and Po get a huge surprise when an old enemy resurfaces from the time portal and threatens to take control of the Grand Time Clock and seize control of China. Will they manage to stop this foe and fix the Time Clocks before time itself is ripped to pieces?

Well I hope that you have enjoyed this little sneak peak for what it's worth…oh hey…did you guys know that the people at DreamWorks are making four more KFP movies? Well just a little fun fact for you…till next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Fight Is Only Beginning

A.N- Hey guys, I can't even begin to express how sorry I am that this chapter is so late, I've kind of been having a writer's block for this story, but I finally came off of it with this idea. Please enjoy this chapter you all have for so long anticipated.

Tenizar stood on top of a large hill that looked over the beautiful Valley that was below him.

The white tiger cracked and craned his neck as he turned back to his army of over a hundred shadow warriors.

"Finally...we are here, and you all know what you must do...slaughter the population and assume their forms, and then...we will march on the Jade Palace and slaughter their warriors and their Master," Tenizar said.

"Yessss, Lord Tenizar!" All of the warriors hissed as they all dissolved into different shadows on the ground and advanced towards the village.

Tenizar allowed a smile to cross his face as he looked down on the valley.

"I'll take two apples please." said a little rabbit child, as he handed a couple of yens to the duck that was above him.

The duck smiled at the little child as he reached into his cart; his face suddenly changed as he pulled out his wing.

"I'm sorry...I'm all out of apples, could you wait while I get some more?" The duck said as he peered over the cart to look at the small rabbit.

"Okay!" The rabbit said cheerfully as he walked over to his mother who was a few feet away.

The duck waddled away from his cart and down an darkened alley where the deliveries were placed.

He was suddenly frightened as a sudden swishing noise passed by him.

"Wh-who's there?" The duck said nervously as he cradled his fingers as he approached the delivery basket.

The noise passed by again, but this time it appeared closer.

Now on edge, the duck looked frantically around and then something caught his eye; a shadow ran past a lighted area and into the next shadow.

"Alright...show yourself; I'm not afraid!" The duck said as he looked around once again and then placed his wing on the crate and lifted the top revealing the apples that were underneath.

The duck grabbed two and then turned around to see a shadow figure that now stood before him.

He quacked in surprise as he dropped the two apples that he held.

The figure bent down and picked up and apple and turned it around and about and then bit into it.

"Can I help you!" The duck said in a quavery voice.

"Actually you can," The creature said as he threw down the core of the eaten apple and grabbed the neck of the duck and hoisted him off the ground.

The duck choked as he fought to get out of the attacker's grasp.

"You...can...die!" The figure said as he twisted his hand in a quick motion and snapped the duck's neck.

The creature took the limp duck and crammed it's body into the apple crate, he then took the top and sealed the crate.

The creature smiled as his body started to transform until finally his body matched that of the deceased duck.

He looked about himself and then piked up the apple that was on the ground and walked out back to the cart.

The small bunny strolled from his mother, back over to the cart and looked up at the disguised creature as he held out his tiny little paws.

The creature scowled as he held up the apple, ate it right before the little bunny's eyes, and then handed him the apple core.

"Enjoy!" The duck laughed as he took the cart and then walked away leaving the poor bunny in tears.

Po started to pant as he continued to run towards the huge pileup of smoke that was right over the next hill.

"Almost there!" Po said eagerly as he started up the hill.

Tigress slowly ascended the hill anticipating the horror that was to befall on Po's face when he saw the impending carnage.

Po rested on his knees as he stood on top of the hill and began to pant loudly.

"Were finally...here." Po said slowly as he raised his head to the pileup. His face changed from that of eagerness to that of horror at what he saw.

Buildings were on fire, and people lay sprawled over the landscape...pandas.

Po started slowly down the hill, looking down at a dead body that laid mutilated at his feet.

"Pandas; these are pandas." Po said with tears starting to fill up in his eyes as he continued down the slope and into the smoldering village.

"Po wait!" Tigress said as she ran towards Po. He turned around and stared at Tigress.

"You knew...didn't you Tigress?" Po said his eyes filled with tears.

"Po I...didn't mean for you to-" Tigress began.

"No!" Po snapped, "You knew, and didn't tell me...I...I...trusted you." Po said as he turned around.

"I never knew that there were more pandas...I always thought that Lord Shen killed them all, and here I thought that I finally found someone I could trust...I could love." He said as he continued through the village.

"Po, please wait!" Tigress pleaded.

"Leave me alone Tigress...I'm through with you." Po said sadly.

Tigress allowed tears to cross her eyes as she lowered her head.

Po walked into the center portion of the town to see one lone panda on the ground, stained heavily with blood.

"Dad?" Po said as he approached the panda and then stood over the body. The face caused Po to have a momentary flashback and he realized that the panda was his father.

"No!" Po said as he clutched the panda and held him close to his body, and then pulled back to look at his face.

Mozarah's face was beaten, broken, and covered in blood; a hole ran through his multicolored robe. Po removed the robe to see that Mozarah was blown in half.

Po laid his father down on the ground and slumped to the ground and cried.

Tigress laid a paw on his shoulder, which caused him to turn.

"Haven't you done enough...haven't I already gotten what you thought I deserved?" Po said in a weak voice.

Tigress sat down next to Po and then hugged him.

"No...you know Po, believe it or not I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you, and you want to know something?" Tigress said.

"What?" Po said.

"I been through the same thing as you," she said.

"Oh yeah, and how is that?" Po asked.

"My father...was killed by Tenizar, he was the guardian of the Grand Time Clock and a Master on the Great Table; now when I was born, Tenizar wanted control of the Clock, and confronted my father and killed him. My mother left me on the ground near some bushes on the outside and went back to fight him. She managed to defeat him, and she shut down the Clock. My mother then took me to the nearest orphanage and she left me there as she staggered off and then collapsed and died," Tigress said tears streaming.

"How did you remember that; you must have been too little to remember that." Po said.

"I...am a Sand Tiger," Tigress said.

"No way...the ones that were said to see through time; and your father was one too, when did you figure that out?" Po asked curiously.

"Your father was the one who told me," Tigress said as she closed the panda's eyes.

"You knew my father; why didn't you tell me?" Po asked.

"Your father...didn't want me to tell you...he said he would meet you when the time was right," Tigress said.

"Yeah...talk about a right time," Po said sarcastically.

Po stood up and walked toward the center of the area.

"It's not fair, I've never met my true father once, and I find him dead!" Po screamed as he started to glow.

"What's happening to Po?" Ting asked.

"I don't know Ting; I think we should get back," Tigress said as she took Mozarah's body and dragged it away as Ting followed.

"Why me...why not anyone else?" Po screamed again and started to become brighter.

"Are you sure you don't know what's happening?" Ting asked.

"Just watch, we'll have our answer soon," Tigress said as she continued to watch, her eyes fixated on Po.

Suddenly Po released a loud roar as his eyes suddenly turned bright red, and out of his body came this huge light that started to form right over his head. The light took the shape of a giant red dragon.

"I AM THE DRAGON WARRIOR!" Po screamed as he turned towards the dragon and bowed as the dragon did the same.

"You see the big red dragon standing in the middle of the town right?" Tigress asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah...it's big!" Ting said as she leaned back to get a better look at the dragon.

"Ting...take the vase and heal the people here...Tigress come with me!" Po said he climbed onto the dragon.

Tigress grabbed hold of Po's paw and was hoisted up onto the dragon.

"So where are we going?" Tigress asked.

"We are going to stop Tenizar!" Po screamed as he held onto the dragon causing it to speed off into the distance towards the Valley.

"_Hang on everyone...we are almost there!"_ Po thought to himself.

Shifu paced back and forth in the hall of the Palace thinking to himself.

"_Where is that panda; he should be back by now!_" Shifu thought as his students came up to him.

"Master Shifu...we need help!" Viper said as she led Crane over to Master Shifu.

"What happened?" Shifu asked.

"I think my wing is broken!" Crane cried out through the pain.

"No I mean how did this happen?" Shifu said.

"The village has gone nuts; we took a leisurely stroll through the village and all of a sudden Mr. Ping of all people lashes out with his knife and sliced Crane's wing!" Viper answered.

"And you know Shorty?" Monkey asked.

"You mean the small bunny?" Master Shifu asked.

"Well he attacked and killed his mother right in front of our eyes!" Monkey said.

"Get Crane to the Healer's room and have Zeng repair him," Shifu said.

"Come on buddy you'll be okay," Monkey said as he led the broken Crane to the Healer's room.

"What about the villagers Master...what will we do?" Viper asked.

"Don't not go outside...all we can hope for is that Po and Tigress will return soon, so we can finally figure out who is to blame," Shifu answered.

"Do you have an idea of who is to blame?" Mantis asked.

"I don't know...I don't know," Shifu said solemnly as he turned around. His ears then perked up when he heard a loud bang on the two big doors.

"Mantis check the door!" Shifu ordered.

"Yes Master Shifu!" Mantis said as he hoped up to a little opening that peaked outside.

"Uh Master..." Mantis started.

"What...what's going on?" Shifu asked quickly.

"I think the villagers are here to register a complaint!" Mantis said as he hopped from his perch.

"Bar the doors...quickly; don't let anyone inside!" Shifu said as he then suddenly ran off.

"Get those swords Mantis!" Viper ordered.

"What do you think is wrong with Master Shifu since Po and Tigress left; him and the entire village have have changed...do you think he's hiding something from us?" Mantis asked as he quickly grabbed the swords and handed one to Viper as they both started to bar up the doors.

"What could Master Shifu hide from us; I'm pretty sure there's an explanation for all this!" Viper said fast as she quickly wedged the sword into the door.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking that there is something bad brewing...I mean why would the villager's go nuts; he must know something!" Mantis said.

Tenizar stood a couple feet from the top of the palace and smiled as the villager disguised creatures began to pound and yell for the Palace to open it's doors. He laughed as he then pointed towards the doors and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Take it down, leave no one alive!" Tenizar screamed causing all of the creatures to charge towards the door.

A.N- I know that many of you may want to kick me in the pants for being so late, but I can bet that you all must have had a writer's block before. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed it and please leave your thoughts as I think about the next one.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: An Unpredicted Reunion

A.N- Well I hope the last chapter was a smash, because here is David265 coming at you with a nother chapter. Just a heads up...I think I will try to make this into a twenty chapter story at best; well that's if I can stretch this out for a little longer. Well enough of my usual rambles...it's time to get this show back on the road! Enjoy!

"WHHHOOOOHHHOOO!" Po yelled in delight as he threw his hands up into the air. He looked over to Tigress, who was clutching onto him, her face buried in his fur.

"What's wrong...scared?" Po asked as he tried to hide his amusement.

Immediately Tigress shot up and then gave Po one of her "_I don't know what your talking about" _looks.

"It's okay to be scared, I won't tell anyone...well maybe Monkey, but no one else," Po said with a smile.

"First thing I am going to do when we get home, is meditate; I've had enough adventure to last lifetimes," Tigress said.

"I agree. Hey! I can see the Valley!" Po exclaimed as he pointed over to the mass sea of buildings and hills.

"Do you think we beat Tenizar?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know...the village looks barren," Po said.

"Land there!" Tigress said.

"Hold on tight, cause here we go!" Po said as he jerked the dragon in the direction of the ground.

Tigress hopped off and then came Po who slipped off and fell into Tigress' arms.

"Heh...sorry," Po said as he quickly got out of Tigress' arms and stood before the dragon and bowed.

"Thank you," Po said to the giant red dragon.

"Ah...don't thank me young one...thank yourself, because we...are one in the same," The dragon replied.

"That's freaky...but I understand it, can I ask you a question?" Po asked.

"I sense that you are troubled...that your mind is flooded with the things of hatred and of uncertainty, am I correct?" The dragon replied.

"Yes, freaky, but yes!" Po said.

"Don't trouble yourself with the things of the past and of the present, but turn to the future where the good will lies," The dragon finished as he then slowly deformed into a bright light and re-entered Po's body.

Po turned and slowly started to walk through the village.

Doors were open, carts smashed, streamers lay on the ground and pottery lay smashed in pieces, but what surprised Po the most was the blood...LOTS of blood.

The blood was found everywhere from the walls to the beautiful stone sidewalk.

"Were we too late?" Po said as he looked around at the monstrosity.

"I think we were..." Tigress said as she, as hardcore as she was, looked in awe at all of the gore.

"But...there's no bodies...anywhere," Po said as he quickly stepped off the sidewalk and strolled in through an open door.

Everything looked the same as a normal house was, beds were all made, the paintings unscathed and unmoved and looked dusted. Even the cradle looked as if it's blankets were freshly washed. Something was not right.

Po slowly walked over to the cradle and removed the blanket on top to see something that horrified him. Blood stained the bed underneath, and the little toy that depicted Po that was on the side, had a little incision that ran through the stomach.

He quickly released the covers and began rubbing his paw up and down his fur to wipe the blood off.

"These people...were murdered!" Po said in a small, quavery voice.

Tigress then looked at Po with a sad look on her face and then strolled into the next room.

Po took the little stuffed toy and then placed it in his burlap shorts.

"I am sorry...whoever you were," Po said as he took the blanket and covered up the blood.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Came a scream from the next room over and Po quickly rushed over there.

Tigress sat on the floor with a hand over her heart as she stared at an open closet.

Po slowly advanced towards Tigress and then helped her off the floor.

Tigress the embraced Po and buried her face into his black and white fur.

Po turned his head over to the closet and his heart started to beat rapidly.

Three bunnies lay on the bottom of the closet each with bloodied face and the male, who looked like the father had a line etched across his neck, where blood still oozed from it's opening.

Po then looked over to the small bunny and then released Tigress and then walked over to the body. He knelt down and turned the small bunny's body towards him.

The bunny had an incision that an through his heart, but the bunny had a face of peace, as if he had felt nothing.

Po took out the little toy, placed it in the little boy's arms and then placed them across his chest.

Po then stood up and then closed the closet door. He turned back over to see Tigress back on the floor again, this time she was crying. Tigress...the most hardcore of the Furious Five, was crying.

Po took up Tigress into his arms and began to stroke the back of her head with his gentle paw and he allowed a tear to slip down from his face.

"I knew these people," Tigress said softly as she began to soak Po's fur with her tears.

"I know it's okay...just don't think about it," Po said trying to lighten the mood.

Tigress broke away from Po's warmth and began to wipe her face.

"Oh look at me, I'm crying." Tigress said as she grunted a small laugh.

Po smiled but then his face became worried as he began to shudder and looked as if he was thinking.

"Wait a minute! If Tenizar beat us here first, and killed all these people; that must mean...DAD!" Po said as he ran out of the building as fast as he could towards Mr. Ping's noddle shop with Tigress following close behind.

"_Why didn't I think of Dad! Please be okay; please be alive!_" Po thought to himself as he ran towards the bridge. Once he got there he noticed something.

The buildings on the other side were completely in flames, some were even in ashes, and luckily Mr. Ping's still stood, and he continued for it.

Po entered the restaurant to see bodies everywhere, some had their faces buried in their noodles with their blood dripping from the sides of the bowls. He noticed that the door to the kitchen had been blown from it's hinges and the stove was set aflame from the noodle pot that was upon it. He quickly ran inside and doused the fire and then looked frantically around for the small goose.

"Dad...Dad!" Po screamed in vain as he searched the small kitchen. He noticed Mr. Ping's favorite cleaver that was engraved into the cutting board, but it was stained heavily with a dark red blood.

Now going into hysterics, Po quickly ran upstairs and searched the first rooms; as he came out he felt something sticky touch his feet, and he looked down to see the sticky red substance that led into Po's room, and he quickly ran into the room.

There siting in the middle of the room was Mr. Ping, who was lying right up against Po's bed holding a little painting in his arms.

Po, now with his eyes full of tears, ran over to his body, and took it up into his arms, and then took the little painting; it was in fact Mr. Ping's favorite painting of him giving a piggy back ride to Po when he was just a cub. He looked into the old goose's eyes and noticed his eyes flicker open.

"P-Po?" Came the weary voice of Ping.

"Dad...you alive!" Po said with happiness as he took the goose into a hug.

Mr. Ping grunted, causing Po to let go of him, he then looked up to Po and smiled.

Po looked frantically around his father's body and noticed that he had been sliced down at the stomach line with blood still spilling onto the floor.

"So...(*cough*)...did you save China?" Ping asked as Tigress suddenly ran into the room and then gasped as she ran over to Ping's side.

"Not yet dad, but I will," Po said as he began to press on the goose's wound.

"Po...leave it be," Ping said as he grabbed his son's paw with his wing and then held it.

"But...you'll die!" Po said said loudly as he fought to free himself.

"You remember...this?" Ping asked as he pointed to the painting that Po held causing him to look at the painting.

"Yeah..." Po said as a tear slipped from his eye, "...I remember,"

"Promise me you'll remember that...(*cough*)...promise me Po!" Mr. Ping said, straining himself to speak.

"I promise...dad," Po said as he picked up the goose and laid him on the bed.

"So...you two finally together?" Ping asked, his voice beginning to become raspy.

"Yeah...I guess you could say that," Po said as he tried to muffle a laugh.

"Well I knew you would...I always knew," Ping said and then began to cough.

"Please don't die dad; we can save you!" Po said.

"I finally...lived to see...my son...grow...up...goodbye Po," Ping said as he drew his final breath.

"I...love...you," Ping said as his head slowly drifted off to the side, and then he went limp and died in Po's arms.

Tigress then looked over to Po with a look of worry on her face.

"Dad? Dad!" Po screamed as he began to softly tap the goose on the face, trying to see if he was sleeping, but...he wouldn't wake up.

"No...No, no...DAD!" Po said as he started to sob and then buried his face on his father's chest, just like he used to when he was afraid during the thunder storms. He looked down and noticed that Mr. Ping had given him something. It was a painting that he had never seen before.

It depicted him and Ping hugging and smiling as they both sat on the ground, Mr. Ping held a piece of a dumpling in his wing and it appeared as if he was feeding it to him.

He placed the picture into his shorts and then took his favorite blanket and covered up his father's body right up to his neck, so that his face was still visible.

"I love you dad," Po said as he plopped down on the wood floor and looked at the painting some more, and then began to cry.

Tigress looked at Mr. Ping and then over at Po and then sat beside him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Po," Tigress said.

"It was my fault...I could have prevented this," Po said softly.

"We still have the vase, well Ting has it, when she gets here, we can revive these people!"Tigress said as she planted a smile on her face, while at the same time trying to lighten the mood.

"Your right...your right," Po said as he then stood up and looked at his father's face, "Don't worry dad, I'll be back!"

Po then planted his determination face and then smiled.

"So what...are you going to do?" Tigress asked.

"We are going to get revenge...for everyone, your father, my fathers, and the villagers; let's go kick some white tiger tail!" Po said as he turned and ran out of the room.

*BOOOOOOOOM!* Came a loud sound off in the distance.

As soon as the two came out; Po suddenly looked towards the sound of the explosion.

The Jade Palace in the distance was set aflame as a smoke build up started to rise.

"Ahhh; we forgot all about the Five!" Po said as he looked up at the destruction.

"Come on we have to hurry!" Tigress said as she pulled Po in the direction of the Jade Palace.

"_That vision...it's coming true!_" Tigress thought to herself frantically as the two of them ran towards the Jade Palace.

A.N- Well I hope that this was a good chapter, it made me cry a little bit, but still...will they be able to stop Tenizar? Will Po be able to revive Mr Ping? Is the rest of the Five okay? What was the deeper meaning of Tigress' vision? All that will be answer in the upcoming chapters...keep reading if you wish to find out. As always...leave your thoughts. Till next time.

-David265


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: An Enemy Is Also My Friend

A.N- First thing...I'm sorry that the last chapter was a little dark, but I felt that it was needed for this stories progress. Anyways I've now had the chance to fix this whole age debate. So Tigress is in her thirties-33- is where I put it, but anyways let the action continue. Enjoy Chapter 14!

The fire grew closer as Tigress and Po continued up the never ending stairs that ascended up the mountain.

"We are almost there, keep moving!" Tigress said as she continued to run up the steps.

"Easy for you to say...you aren't a fat panda!" PO said as he began to gasp and pant from the running.

"Stop being a wimp Po...it's just a few steps," Tigress said as she stopped to wait for Po to catch up.

"These stairs are evil; they taunt me with their length!" Po said as he caught up to Tigress.

"Come on, hurry up!" Tigress said becoming agitated.

"Just like old times huh?" Po said.

"Sometimes I wish that I was still there," Tigress muttered to herself as she continued up the steps.

"Lighten up Tigress, we are almost done with our mission," Po said as he now started to jog once more.

"I will never be more happy in my life when this is all over and done," Tigress said.

"Ha ha...now that's the understatement of the year," Po said as he laughed in delight.

"Yeah, no kidding," Tigress said.

_10 minutes later..._

Tigress was already at the top of the steps looking down at Po, who was now crawling the rest of the way up. Once he got to the top he rolled onto his back and threw his arms up into the air in triumph.

"Are you done?" Tigress asked as she looked down at Po with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well..." Po began as he pounded his fists through the air and then stood back on his chubby little feet, "...there, now I'm done," Po finished with a smile engraved on his face.

Tigress smiled as she shook her head and then she turned around to look at the battered remains of the Jade Palace, which was still standing.

"Well...goodbye," Po said as he started to veer off to the left towards the Sacred Peach tree.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think your going?" Tigress said as she extended her paw and caught Po on the chest and dragged him back in front of her.

"Well...if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not be killed!" Po said quickly.

"Ah come on, what happened to the Dragon Warrior I knew?" Tigress asked.

"Ah man, you got me...but I still want to eat a peach first," Po said as he tried once again to head for the peach tree.

"Stop being a coward, and let's get this over with!" Tigress said as she once again grabbed Po, but this time she pushed him in front of her.

"Geez; you can at least be nice to the person who is probably going to have the floor wiped with him," Po said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on Po, even I am having more confidence than you right now," Tigress said as she walked up to Po's side.

"Well you have never had the whole world rest on your shoulders before," Po said as he looked over to Tigress.

"You may be right, but still, I want to get this over with so I can enjoy some rest!" Tigress said as she began to push Po through the blown open doors.

Four bodies lay on the floor, each seemingly messed up from the explosion of the Palace.

"Guys!" Po said as he around the room and began checking each body.

"There dead, no wait there breathing!" Po said as he checked the bodies of his friends and Master.

"Greetings Panda...so nice to see you again!" Came a voice from the darkened area and suddenly a white tiger emerged from the darkness with his paws clamped firmly behind his back.

"What have you done Tenizar!" Po said as he looked at the tiger with hatred in his eyes.

"Oh nothing...I just happened to obtain...THIS!" Tenizar said as he pulled out a golden scroll from behind his back.

"What in the world is it?" Po asked.

"The Scroll of A Thousand Swords...legend says that when read...it will grant a person unimaginable power!" Tenizar said gleefully.

"How did you get that?" Po demanded.

"Your master was kind enough to give me the scroll...in fear of his life..." Tenizar said as he pulled his other arm out revealing the battered body of Shifu.

"...he is still alive, but barely," Tenizar exulted as he threw the body in front of Po.

Po looked down to see the fluttering of Master Shifu's eyes as they opened.

"I'm sorry Shifu...I've failed you," Po said as he knelt down before the body of his master.

"Po...your alive, Tenizar said he killed you!" Shifu said as he looked up to the chubby panda.

"That was all fake Shifu...I've come back to save everyone!" Po exulted.

"Po...he's read the scroll; you must defeat Tenizar...or he will take over the world!" Shifu said.

"How...he's more powerful than me now?" Po asked.

"Obtain that scroll...and read it,' Shifu said as his eyes slowly drifted close and he fell into unconsciousness.

"I will Shifu...I promise!" Po said as he took Shifu and placed him off to the side and then went back to face Tenizar.

"So I suppose you want this right?" Tenizar asked as he pointed to the scroll that he held in his paw.

"Yeah...so if you could just hand it over, that would be great!" Po said as he extended his paw out in a gesture.

"Well I hope that you've seen hopes and dreams go up in flames before..." Tenizar said as he released a ball of flame which enveloped the scroll and turned it to ashes in a matter of minutes.

"No!" Po said as he watched Tenizar toss the ashes down on the floor.

"Do you realize that you have no chance?" Tenizar said.

"That's not it at all...I just peeved that now I have to do this the hard way!" Po said as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Po let me take him on first...I still need a rematch," Tigress said as she stepped in front of Po and assumed her fighting stance.

"Ready," She said as she watched Tenizar.

"Ah so the Sand Tiger wants to get on with round two, well then...come at me," Tenizar said but didn't assume a fighting stance.

"You aren't going to defend yourself?" Tigress asked curiously.

"To be fair with your last defeat; I'm going to beat you with my paws behind my back," Tenizar said as he placed his paws back behind him.

"I hate optimism...you should ask Po," Tigress said as she snarled.

"Yeah...she used to slap me for saying stuff like that," Po added in.

"Let's go!" Tigress said as she pounced towards Tenizar.

Tenizar jumped towards Tigress as well and smiled, "I wasn't being optimistic," He said as he spun around and nailed Tigress right in the face with a kick which sent her flying into a nearby pillar.

"Awww...I expected more of a challenge from a Sand Tiger," he said as he approached Tigress.

Tenizar stood over Tigress and laughed as he formed a small fire ball in his paw and raised it over his head.

"Goodbye...Tigress!" Tenizar said.

"WAAAHAAA!" Po screamed as he nailed Tenizar in the side with a flying kick.

Tenizar went flying back until he crashed into the wall.

"Bad move Po...bad move!" Tenizar said as he emerged from the rubble and then he placed his paw up to his mouth and whistled.

All of a sudden dozens of villagers appeared out of the darkness and each assumed a fighting stance.

"What...what are you all doing...I'm not your enemy, he is!" Po said as he looked at some of the people he knew. Then the Furious Five, save Tigress, stepped out of the darkness.

"Oh good, you guys are finally up; I could use some help fighting these people who have gone completely insane," Po said .

The Furious Five assumed their fighting stance towards

"What are you guys doing?" Po suddenly asked.

"Mr. Ping...destroy him!" Tenizar ordered and all of a sudden the sea of villagers split revealing a small white goose that looked unharmed.

"Dad! Your alive!" Po said with joy as he ran over to his father to embrace him, but all of a sudden Mr. Ping sprang up with an uppercut knocking Po straight into the air and once he landed he sprung up once again and sent a kick to the side of Po's head sending him flying through the air and then crashing straight through the remains of the door.

Po landed hard on the ground outside and grunted as he stood up again.

"That will be all Mr. Ping," Tenizar said as he waved Mr. Ping off and approached Po.

"You actually thought that you could beat me?" Tenizar said as he struck Po hardly across face sending him down onto the floor again.

"I am stronger than you!" Tenizar said as he once again struck Po hardly across the face.

"I am faster than you!" he said as he struck him again.

"And I'm...well more built than you," Tenizar said as he raised his fist for the final blow.

Po cringed in anticipation for the death strike.

Tigress then out of nowhere struck Tenizar in the back of the head, and then in a continuous motion she sent two kicks, one to his stomach and another to his head.

Tenizar stood up and looked over to Tigress, "Smart girl, that one actually stung," Tenizar said as he assumed a fighting stance.

"We will change the future and we will defeat you!" Tigress said as she leaped towards Tenizar once more and sent numerous punches all of which he blocked.

"As that all you got?' Tenizar taunted as he blocked all of the punches and then sent a punch to her stomach.

Tigress gasped as she threw her arm out in an attempt to hit Tenizar, but he then countered by grabbing her arm, placing a foot on her back and then twisted vigorously on her arm.

Po heard the bone chilling snap of Tigress's arm, but was unable to help all he could do was watch from were he sat.

Tigress screamed in pain as Tenizar grabbed her by the back of the head and turned her face towards his.

"Let's do this right this time!" Tenizar said as he looked into the tear filled eyes of Tigress and then he raised his paw and ignited a small fire ball once more.

"Time to have some fun!" Tenizar said as the fire ball suddenly began to change color to a yellowish color and then formed into a spear like object. Tenizar then cocked his head back as Tigress closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

'I'm sorry Po," Tigress said.

"No I'm sorry Tigress," Po said as he tried as hard as he could to get up, but the pain kept him down.

Tenizar laughed as he looked at the face of Tigress one last time, "My master will be pleased," He muttered to himself.

Suddenly something sharp hit Tenizar in his lower back, causing him to cringe as he let go of Tigress and then turned to face his attacker.

Mozarah stood by Po and helped him off of the ground.

"You leave these poor children alone!" Mozarah said.

"Ugh...how many times do I have to kill the same panda?" Tenizar said in hatred.

"Ha ha...you made it Ting!" Po said in delight.

"I would never leave my friend to fight alone!" Ting said with a smile on her face.

"Cute, but as you can see...you are three and we are numerous," Tenizar said as he gestured with both of his arms to the villagers that suddenly surrounded.

"That's why I came prepared," Mozarah said with a smile on his face.

"We're here to help ya Po!" Came a voice causing Po to turn around in surprise to see Fong running up the steps with four other croc bandits following behind him.

"Fong? What are you doing here?" Po asked in surprise.

"Never leave a fellow brother behind, and plus Tenizar owes me 1,000 yens, which he still has yet to pay me, and plus, plus, fighting the Dragon Warrior is my job!" Fong said as he and the crocs assumed a fighting stance.

"Don't forget us too!" Came another voice and suddenly out of the sky came Song and about ten ladies of the shade.

"Song your here too?" Po asked now really surprised.

"Your father was very persuasive and plus I missed you, so how could I say no?" Song said.

"You...you destroyed our home! For that your going to pay!" Song said as she and the ladies pulled out their umbrellas and assumed fighting stances.

"Ha ha, your telling me that this is the best you've got?" Tenizar said.

"Oh this is not all, I'm sure that all of these pandas want a chance to get a crack at you," Mozarah said as he stepped aside revealing over a hundred pandas who were looking at Tenizar with evil on their faces as they all assumed some sort of a fighting stance.

"We can still...help too!" Came a weary voice from off to the side.

Po looked to see Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five up on their feet and approaching Po with Shifu behind them.

"If they will have us," Tigress said with a smile.

"Of course, that is...if you all are up to it?" Po said.

"Alright then," Tigress said as her and the rest of the Five took up a fighting stance.

"You will also know that you are completely surrounded," Mozarah said.

"Ha ha that's...funny," Tenizar said as he looked down. His eyes turned big at what he saw.

Tons of villagers stood at the bottom of the mountain, each with pitchforks and torches.

"You revived them all didn't you?" Po said in excitement as he looked at Ting, and she nodded.

"Well...you may have me surrounded, but I still have the secret of the scroll!" Tenizar said as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Your not the only one who has someone special," Mozarah said as he took up his own stance.

"You know you always made me laugh; maybe you can enlighten me by telling me who is your special warrior?" Tenizar asked.

"Him," Mozarah answered as he pointed over to Po.

"The panda?" Tenizar asked.

"Yes, the panda...he will defeat you!" Mozarah said.

"We shall see," Tenizar said.

Po looked about him, and saw all his friends ready to fight along side him, which made a smile cross his face as he turned and assumed his fighting stance.

"Let's go!" Po screamed causing everyone to charge towards Tenizar''s mass of people.

A.N- Woohoo, now we are getting somewhere, will they all be able to beat Tenizar who has found a new strength. Will the Valley be peaceful once more. Who was the master that Tenizar was referring to? Will there be any Po/Ti stuff? A: Yes, but as for the other questions, I can't give you the answers (because then I would spoil the ending). Read to find out. I'm evaluating my story, so I need you all to tell me what you liked, what you didn't like...etc.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Master Is Revealed

A.N- This a chapter just to break away from the action for a moment to clarify all the things that Tenizar said. This is where we find out the answers that you all want to know.

On the outskirts of the valley alone wolf stood in a cave looking at the raging battle for the Jade Palace from a little telescope.

"Sir...take a look at this!" The wolf said behind him and into the cave.

_Clang!_

"This had better be good!" Came a voice inside the cave.

_Clang!_

"I'm sure you'll be impressed sir!" The wolf said quickly.

"Give me that!" The shadow said as he snatched the telescope away from the wolf and looked into it.

"Pandas, more of them? How?" The shadow asked in fury as he looked through the telescope.

"I don't know sir, but the panda your looking for is there too," The wolf said as he bowed in respect and in fear.

"That panda! Took everything from me!" the shadow said.

"But Tenizar seems to be doing quite well against the pandas, it's only a matter of time!"

"How did that old one survive?" The shadow asked.

"Apparently that panda is the founder of the panda village." The wolf answered.

"I want them killed! I want the Dragon Warrior killed!" The shadow said in anger as the telescope suddenly snapped in half and fell in pieces upon the ground.

"Sir...I think we should wait until Tenizar finishes his assignment," The wolf suggested.

_Clang!_

"He can't beat that panda, he may not look confident, but he uses that against his enemies and then destroys them...as he did me," The shadow said as he steeped out into the light.

What came out of the darkness was a medium sized peacock. He had metallic wing in place of his old, an eye patch covered his left eye, and Most of the feathers on his tail were now also metal.

"That panda took my wing and my eye, but he will pay!" Said the peacock.

"Yes Lord Shen, what are your orders?" The wolf asked.

"Assemble the wolves, and be ready to strike our first target," Shen said as he smiled.

"And what is that sir?" The wolf asked.

"We are going to take Tar Ti Son, and then all of China," Shen answered.

"You mean the city of the dragon master?" The wolf asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions! But if you insist...yes that is the same city,"

"But why not attack the Valley?" The wolf asked again.

"That is what they would expect, but if I were to attack somewhere far from here, the Dragon Warrior would have to come and when he does; I'll be ready for him this time," Shen answered.

"I will assemble the wolves at once!" The wolf said as he then dropped on all fours and then sped off from Lord Shen.

"China will be mine!" Shen said in a happy tone as he pulled out another telescope and began to watch the battle.

A.N- Well it appears that Shen didn't die huh and he was the one who sent Tenizar, but how far will he go to conquer China? Well your going to have to wait until the next installment of my stories comes out. Anyways, now it is time to get back to Po and the action, Hey give me a guess on what you think how this is all going to end. Till next time...this is David265 signing out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Fight Continues

A.N- Now time to get back to the story as we are now nearing the climax of the action and of course I'm sure there are some things that I've left unanswered, but I may answer them...maybe not, it's all up to the reader if he wants to find out. Anyways let the story continue!

Po started with a kick to the stomach of a shadow warrior which was disguised as a pig villager. The pig grimaced from the pain as it then proceeded to jump up into the air, and sent multiple kicks to Po; all of which he blocked. He then grabbed the pig's leg and swung him over the top of his head and slammed him on the ground.

"Tigress...roundhouse spin!" Po said as he threw the pig over to Tigress.

Tigress grabbed the pig with her good arm and then swung him about herself knocking him into all of the oncoming warriors. She then threw him up into the air and then jumped, spun around, and slammed her foot into the pig's face sending him into the ground. She smiled and then laughed as she sent a punch to the next oncoming warrior.

Fong stood behind his men in a fighting stance as a warrior stood in front of them.

"So...now what?" Gary asked.

"Gah, you know what Gary...why are you so helpless!" Fong said as he stepped through the crocs and approached the warrior. He took his metal hat off and smacked the warrior across the face.

"Hit it!" Fong said as he pointed to the recovering warrior; sending one of the crocs crashing into it's stomach, sending it a few feet into the air.

"Hit it again!" He said again causing another croc after the warrior.

The croc jumped off the back of his companion and spun around and, using his tail, smacked the warrior across the face.

"Again!" Fong said in a strict voice as he pointed once again at the warrior, sending Gary towards it.

Gary jumped off his first companion and then the second one that was still in air and then sent a clear kick in his stomach, sending him spiraling off the mountain.

"Come on girls...let's dance!" Song said as she ran into the sea of warriors. She knocked one on the side of the head with her umbrella, and then she spun around in a swift motion and blocked a attack from a sword. She then spun around and around with her umbrella outstretched knocking some warriors onto the floor. She then stepped aside from a warrior's kick and placed the point of her umbrella into the it's stomach.

"Goodbye!" Song said as she looked deep into the warrior's eyes and then opened her umbrella, sending the warrior flying into a sea of people, knocking them aside.

Shifu stood on his peach staff, arms folded, as he looked at the warriors who surrounded him.

"Get him!" One of the warrior's said as he pointed towards Shifu.

Shifu then jumped up with his staff in hand and landed on the ground. He blocked the first punch by using the staff to grab the warriors hand, he then twisted his hand causing him to bend over. He then jumped on top of the staff and fell on the warrior. He grabbed his staff and ran around hitting all of the warriors in a fast motion, knocking them all down.

One giant warrior then approached Shifu and tried to punch him; he quickly dodged and ran to the side of the warrior and swept him under the feet with his staff, sending the warrior crashing to the floor. Shifu then used the staff to launch himself into the air, and as he descended he extended his foot outwards and struck his opponent in the solar plexus.

"Who's next?" Shifu said as he picked up his staff and then looked at all of the cowardly faces of the other warriors that surrounded him.

Mozarah and Tenizar stood face to face with each other, having their arms behind their backs, they both gave each other hard glares.

"I'm impressed Mozarah, how did you manage to recruit all of these people?" Tenizar asked as he then spun around and knocked a panda on the side of it's head with his foot.

"Let's just say...I'm in more places than one," Mozarah answered.

"It would appear so, but...it's time to finish this!" Tenizar said as he took up a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this once again old friend," Mozarah said as he took up one as well.

"No, your not," Tenizar said as he jumped towards Mozarah.

Mozarah stood his ground and than stepped aside as Tenizar came inches from his face, causing him to crash into the floor.

"Oh...a wise guy huh?" Tenizar said he placed his paws behind him and pushed up causing him to land back on his feet. He sent a punch to Mozarah, but he missed as Mozarah grabbed his arm spun about him, and struck him quickly in the back with his staff.

"So you've read the scroll? Well...it doesn't seem like it," Mozarah said as he pulled him arms behind his back once more.

"I'm more powerful than you; I'm more powerful than all of these charlatans!" Tenizar said in anger as he stood back on his feet for the second time and turned to face Mozarah.

"Then let's really get this show on the road!" Mozarah said as he slid once again into his fighting stance.

"This will be over quickly!" Tenizar said as he jumped towards Mozarah once more.

Tigress stood alongside Po, each fighting off the oncoming enemies.

"You know Po...I never saw this coming!" Tigress said as she evaded a kick by jumping, and then she landed on top of the warrior's foot, causing it to snap.

"Yeah, but you got to admit...this is awesome!" Po cheered as he grabbed an attacker and threw him over the side of the mountain.

"Incoming!" Tigress said as she blocked an attack from another foe.

"Gotcha!" Po said as he flipped over Tigress' head and landed behind the enemy and sent an attack to his lower back causing him to drop to his knees. He then finished him off by grabbing the back of the attacker's head and slammed his paw into his face.

"Viper heads up!" Po said as he threw the attacker to the snake.

"You got it Po!" Viper said as she wrapped herself around the body and swung the body around and then released it into the sea of enemies.

"So what now?" Tigress said as she sent a kick to another enemy.

"Let's get to Tenizar!" Po said as he and the Five started to advance towards Tenizar.

Shen put down the telescope and then went back into the cave.

"So the panda has gotten stronger," Shen said as he strolled over to the cave wall, which had a bunch of drawings carved all over it. He raised his claw and started to carve a few characters into the wall.

"In order to beat the panda, I must first destroy him in his element, and then...take the ones that he loves and destroy them," Shen said as he finished his carvings, which read...

'_One, destroys another'_

"And now I've found out that the only way to get to the panda is to get to his friends," Shen said.

"I'll build a weapon far more powerful than that of my previous design, and I shall finally have control of China!" He said as he started to laugh hysterically and started to carve into the wall once more.

Po had only made it a few steps of the way when someone stood in his way.

Ping's imposter.

Po assumed a fighting stance and stared the goose square on.

"Oh Po, I'm glad I found you! I came up here to look for you, but had no luck," the creature said.

"D-dad?" Po said as he began to lower his stance.

"Yes son it's me!" Ping said as he slowly pulled a knife out from his outfit.

"Po don't listen to him, he's the imposter!" Tigress said.

"Maybe your the imposter, you all were beaten by Tenizar!" Ping said as he pointed at Tigress and then at the rest of the Five.

Po started to back away from everyone, not knowing who to go to.

"Po don't be stupid, we are the real Five!" Tigress said.

"Po...I am your father!" Ping said.

"But dad's right, you all were beaten by Tenizar, how can I know?" Po said cautiously as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Why would we help you, if we were the imposters?" Tigress said, while each of them did not know that the imposter was sneaking up on Po.

"Because maybe you all are very...good at this I guess?" Po said curiously.

"Because your stupid!" Ping said as he stabbed Po through his pants.

Po screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.

"No!" Tigress screamed as she then snarled and approached the imposter, grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up to her face.

"You cannot save him, I tipped that point with poison, he will be gone soon!" The imposter said as he started to laugh.

Tigress now had tears streaming across her and in anger she twisted her paw vigorously and broke the imposters neck. She then threw him off the cliff and watched him fall down to the mass of villagers that were assembled there. She then turned and ran back to Po who had the rest of the Five right by his side.

"Po...don't die!" Tigress said as she cradled Po in her arms and pulled out the knife.

"Th-there's no blood," Viper said as she looked at the place where Po had gotten stabbed.

Po reached into his pants and pulled out the small painting that Ping had given him before he went up to the Jade Palace.

"Heh...it looks like my father took a knife for me! I'm okay!" Po said as he stood up and showed everyone the picture.

The picture had a little indent on the picture, it was Ping's portrait that had been stabbed.

"So your okay?" Tigress asked as she stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Po said as Tigress then pushed him to the ground.

"Why did you do that? You had me worried sick!" Tigress said as she threw her fist up behind her, which struck an oncoming attacker.

"Just goes to show that you really do care," Po said as he heard some snickers coming from Monkey and Mantis.

"Come on we don't have time for this; can't you see we are in the middle of battle?" Tigress said as she started to advance towards Tenizar once more.

"Ah come on, even warriors have to relax during battle," Po said as he caught up with Tigress.

"Hey everyone's stopped fighting, why?" Viper asked.

"Hey look over there!" Mantis said as he pointed over to two people.

"Mozarah?" Tigress said as she approached the area of interest.

Mozarah side stepped from Tenizar's attack and then sent multiple punches to every area of his body and then he took his staff and sent a huge blow to his head causing him to fall to the ground.

Tenizar stood back up and smiled as his bloodied face started to heal.

"I've read the scroll Mozarah...I'm...unbeatable," Tenizar said as he started to laugh.

"I can still beat you!" Mozarah said as he readied himself into his fighting stance.

"Is that so? Well I guess I better end this," Tenizar said as he assumed another fighting stance.

"Don't Tenizar!" Mozarah said.

"You can't stop me!" Tenizar said.

"No!" Mozarah screamed.

Tenizar placed his paw behind his back and spun around. A small ball green ball ignited in his paw as he completed his spin and then he extended his paw out.

"Goodbye Mozarah!" Tenizar laughed as a giant green beam shot out from his paw.

Mozarah extended his paws out and intercepted the beam and struggled as he fought to control it.

"Po help him!" Tigress said.

"What can I do? I don't know how to do that!" Po said.

"I...will...not...let...you win!" Mozarah said as he held his ground.

"Then let's have some fun!" Tenizar said as he started to advance towards Mozarah.

Mozarah then started to advance forward too, the strain becoming so great that hurricane force winds started to emit from the both of them.

"You can't win Mozarah! Give up!" Tenizar said as he continued to advance while pouring more power into the blast.

"Ne...ver!" Mozarah let out as he continued forward as well until they both intersected each other.

"Ha ha ha...goodbye!" Tenizar said as him and Mozarah touched paws, and immediately sparks of lightning flew everywhere as an explosion soon emitted from their paws which enveloped the entire mountain in a blue light.

A.N- We are now near the climax of the story, so you know what I'm going to say now. Please leave your thoughts. I had a plan for that painting and I used it to save Po...(*sniff*)...I'm a hero, but anyways what happened to everyone? How will this all end? Read to find out. Hey how do you all think this is going to end, because want to hear what you guys think, and if this was confusing to anyone...I'm sorry, because this awesome idea just came to me today. Till next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Dragon Warrior Is Unleashed

A.N- Alright here come the next chapter, we are now reaching the climax point of this story. This is where we find out how this battle is going to end! So let's get on with our bad selves!

The explosion rocked the entire mountain top, sending dozens of people flying both good and bad in every direction.

Po landed hardly on his back, while the Five, Mozarah and the rest of Po's friends landed right next to each other on the edge of the mountain.

The Jade Palace had been completely obliterated and nothing was left except for the huge pile up of smoke which arose amongst the ashes.

Mozarah had been severely burn by the explosion and he lay on the ground, broken and bloody all over, and grunted as he tried to get up off the ground, but found that he couldn't.

Tenizar landed on the ground and smiled as he put his foot onto the old pandas chest.

"Oh no you don't; your staying down!" Tenizar said as he vigorously pushed the panda with his foot, causing him to slide over and bump into everyone else.

"No!" Po said weakly as he turned over on his belly and tried to get up and crawl over to his friends.

"Such sad faces...but don't worry this will all be over soon enough!" Tenizar said as he lifted himself up into the air and then looked down upon his enemies.

Tigress lay beside all of her friends, save Po, as she looked up at Tenizar, and then she closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

It was over.

Song lay right next to her sisters and her broken umbrella, she had been burned by the blast too, but not as badly. She took hold of her fellow sisters and closed her eyes as well.

Fong lay right next to the Five and looked up at Tenizar as he strained to speak.

"Dang, if you didn't want to pay the yen; why didn't you just say so!" Fong said weakly as he closed his eyes and also accepted his fate.

"I'll tell you guys...I never thought it would end like this," Mantis said as his tiny little body lay crushed on the ground.

"At least we will all die together," Viper said.

A little green ball formed in Tenizar's paw as he started to spin around to deliver the final blow.

"I...will not be beat!" Po said as he finally got back up onto his feet and wearily swayed side to side as he tried to maintain his balance and then walked over to his friends.

Tenizar completed his spin and extended his paw when a weary voice came from the ground.

"HEY TENIZAR!" Po screamed from the ground as he looked up at Tenizar.

"Well...well, well, look who we have here," Tenizar said as he held his paw out, but didn't fire anything.

"Po?" Everyone said in unison as they all looked up to see the panda standing in front of them.

"I'm still here!" Po said as he stood his ground.

"Well you are...but not for LONG!" Tenizar screamed as he fired the giant green beam towards Po.

Po closed his eyes as he assumed a fighting stance.

"_Remember Dragon Warrior...anything is possible...when you have inner peace,"_ Po suddenly remembered as he swayed his arms from one side to the other and then open his eyes and watched as the green beam came towards him.

Po then suddenly reached out with both his paws and intercepted the beam and struggled as he then redirected the beam upwards.

Everyone sat, mouths open at what Po had just done.

"What! How did you deflect my blast!" Tenizar said as he hovered in horror.

Po assumed a fighting stance once more and smiled as he signaled for Tenizar to a fight.

"Let's go!" Po said in a weary voice as he smiled.

"So you want to play it that way...alright then!" Tenizar said as he descended down in a quick motion and crashed into the ground leave a damaged ring around him and then he stood up and assumed a fighting stance.

"I'm going to end this Tenizar!" Po said with confidence.

"I'd like to see you try!" Tenizar said as he jumped towards Po and started to attack him.

He sent multiple blows in a fast succession all of which hit Po, knocking him up, down and all over.

"You can do it Po!" Tigress said.

"Don't give up!" Ting said.

Po was knocked down onto the floor his face all bloodied as Tenizar took his face up into his paw.

"What happened to all of that confidence I saw earlier?" Tenizar said as he struck Po square in the face.

"I thought you said you could beat me?' Tenizar said as he struck Po once more but even harder this time.

"Why do I even waste my time with you? Your just a big, fat, panda!" Tenizar said as he threw his punch, but was stopped as Po grabbed it.

Po looked with hatred in his eyes as he pushed up on Tenizar and was finally able to stand up.

"I'm not a big fat panda...I'm **the** big fat panda!" Po said as he pushed Tenizar roughly to the ground and then placed his paws together leaving a triangle shaped hole in the middle.

"FIST OF THE WIND!" Po screamed as he suddenly released a giant gust of wind from his paws and blew Tenizar way up into the air.

"Your not getting away!" Po said as a red light emitted underneath him and he rose into the air and then chased Tenizar.

Tenizar flipped in mid air, and readied himself as Po crashed into him.

Po sent multiple kicks to Tenizar one to the head and another to the stomach and then followed up with punches in a rapid succession.

Tenizar couldn't keep up with them as he flew through the air, and so he was struck many times.

"This is for my dad!" Po said as he sent a hard punch into Tenizar's face, sending him speeding down to the ground.

"This is for Tigress!" Po said as he chased Tenizar and then kicked him in the back sending his straight back up into the air and then chased him once more.

He grabbed Tenizar and pulled his arm behind his back and held the back of his head as they sped down towards the ground.

"And this one...is for everyone you killed!" Po screamed as they both impacted the ground sending a huge pile of dust up into the air.

Po stood up off of Tenizar, looked at the flattened body and then started to walk away.

"That was easier than I thought," Po said cheerfully, unbeknownst to him that a figure was starting to emerge from the dust pile up.

"Po...look out!" Tigress said pointing behind Po, causing him to turn.

Po watched in horror as he watched Tenizar emerge, unscathed.

"Is that all you've got? Pity," Tenizar said as he cracked and craned his next and started to approach Po.

"How...how did you survive?" Po said in utter horror.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Tenizar said as he sent a kick into Po's stomach sending him crashing into the ashes of the Jade Palace.

"Come on your supposed to be the Dragon Warrior, give me a challenge!" Tenizar said as he started to run towards Po.

"Don't give up Po...I'm...I'm, counting on you!" Tigress said.

Po then felt his heart jump and was then filled with overwhelming confidence and threw a punch straight into Tenizar's face.

Tenizar flew backwards and crashed into the ground, holding his face.

"Why you insolent cur! Why won't you just give up?" Tenizar screamed as he stood back up.

"Buddy...I am the Dragon Warrior," Po said as he placed a smile on his face as he rushed towards Tenizar.

"Hah...I know what your going to do!" Tenizar said as he sent a punch straight towards Po's face.

Po suddenly ducked and slid through Tenizar's legs and then, very quickly, he stood up and kicked Tenizar in the back sending him face first into the marble floor.

Tenizar stood up once more, anger etched all over his face.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tenizar screamed as he started to throw punches and kicks at Po.

Po quickly blocked each one and then grabbed Tenizar's leg and spun him around and then blocked a kick sent from his free leg and then he grabbed the other leg, raised him up into the air and then brought him crashing to the floor and then he proceeded to spin around and then he chucked him onto the floor.

"How...how is this possible? I...I read the scroll! I should be more powerful than you!" Tenizar said as he rose once more from the ground.

"Two words Tenizar...inner peace," Po said as he held two fingers up into the air.

"Inner peace cannot beat strength!" Tenizar said as he ran towards Po once more.

In a slow motion effect, Po jumped up, spun around and knocked Tenizar across the face and then in a quick succession hit a ton of pressure points across his body, and then finished him off by doing a flip with his leg extended and brought it down on Tenizar's head.

Tenizar crashed to the floor and moaned in pain as tried to get up.

"Face it Tenizar...your beaten, but I will not kill you," Po said as he turned around and walked over to his friends.

"Are you alright?" Po said as he extended his paws out towards Tigress and his friends.

"Of course I'm alright!" Tigress said as she was pulled up by Po, and then helped him pick everyone back on their feet.

Ting stood up and then brushed herself and then her eyes widened in horror as she pointed behind Po.

"P-Po...look!" Ting said.

"What?" Po said as he turned around to see Tenizar holding his stomach.

"I will not be beaten!" Tenizar yelled out as he placed his paw behind his back and began to spin around.

"Po what are we going to do!" Ting said quickly.

"I got this!" Po said as he readied himself in a fighting stance, placed his paw behind his back and began to spin around as well.

"Goodbye you stupid panda!" Tenizar said as he started to laugh hysterically as he completed his spin, extended his paw out and fired the giant green beam once again towards Po.

Po completed his spin and extended his paw out and immediately a blue beam came out from his paw which spiraled over and intersected Tenizar's.

"What! How were you able to reproduce my beam?" Tenizar screamed in horror as he looked over to the smiling panda.

Po grimaced as he fought to overtake Tenizar's beam.

"No matter, I will still beat you!" Tenizar said as he poured more power into the beam causing Po to fight harder.

"I will beat you...Tenizar!" Po said as he poured more power into blast as well.

"I will beat you...just like I did to that stupid goose I killed earlier," Tenizar said as he started to laugh.

Po allowed a tear to cross his eye as he suddenly remembered all of the wonderful memories Po had with Mr. Ping, and then he remembered his death bed and then the painting he had given him. Then all of a sudden an anger was sparked deep inside of Po and it was finally released.

"YOU...KILLED, MY FATHER!" Po said in anger as ring of wind started to spiral around him as he increased the power.

"Whoa...what's happening!" Tenizar said as he was suddenly pushed back.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Po said as he sent another power shock.

Tenizar was taken aback and the beams broke sending him to the ground as the beam passed over head of him, and then he stood back up and looked at Po in horror.

Po placed his paw behind his back and spun around once more with the ring of air growing stronger. As he completed his spin, his eyes turned a blood red as he extended his paw outwards towards Tenizar. A small red ball formed in his paw and Po smiled.

"Skadoosh!" Po screamed as he sent a giant red beam towards Tenizar. A red dragon suddenly came out of Po's paw as well and spiraled around the beam as it approached towards Tenizar.

"No!" Tenizar said as he extended his paws outwards in hopes of intersecting the beam.

The beam intersected Tenizar's paws and then in an instant his paws went up in flames as the beam then passed through his body.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Tenizar screamed as he was blown off into the distance.

Po's eyes then relaxed back to their green color, and then he collapsed on his knees and began to pant heavily.

Suddenly cheers started to emit from all over the mountain, especially from his friends.

"You did it Po!" Tigress screamed in joy as she picked up Po and hugged him.

"Hooray!" Song said as she rushed over to Po's side as well.

Then suddenly all of the others surrounded Po and cheered his name.

"I...I did it!" Po said as he suddenly pumped his fist up into the air and yelled in delight.

Shifu smiled as he looked at Po and everyone else who surrounded him.

"Congratulations panda, you've defeated Tenizar and have brought peace to this valley once more!" Shifu said.

"Ah thanks Shifu...oh!" Po said he reached onto the ground and picked up the vase, "We brought back the vase, strange how it didn't break on the way here," Po said as he handed the little red panda Master the vase.

"Ah...this is good, but where are we going to put it?" Shifu asked.

Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the remains of the Jade Palace.

"I...uh...I can fix that; just give me some glue...and some...staples," Po said wearily as Shifu handed him a hammer and nails.

"Better get started...you have a lot of work to do before the celebration," Shifu said as he walked away.

Po groaned.

"Don't worry Po we'll help too!" Tigress said.

"You will?" Po asked curiously.

"Of course, me and Viper will get the wood, while everyone else helps with the construction," Tigress answered.

"I mean it's the least we can do," Song said.

Yeah, after all you did manage to beat my father and save China!" Ting said.

"Alright then...let's get started!" Po said as everyone started to disperse and started the clean up process.

"Po?" Came a voice from behind him, causing him to turn around.

The weary old panda stood before before him and smiled.

"So am I supposed to call you dad?" Po asked.

"No son, I'm not your father anymore, this nice old goose is now," Mozarah said as he stepped aside, revealing the small goose.

"Dad!" Po said as he hugged the small goose.

"Po!" Ping said as he returned the hug and buried his head into his fur.

"I missed you!" Po said as he began to cry.

"I missed you too son," Ping said as he suddenly released the hug.

Po then turned and looked at Mozarah.

"How did you know that I needed help in the first place?" Po asked Mozarah.

"Well son, I was in more places at once; I was there when you first started your adventure," Mozarah said.

"What how?" Po asked in amazement.

Mozarah then pulled out his staff and he noticed that it was decorated in fine gold and jewelry.

"You were the old villager that I helped!" Po said finally.

"Yes, I was also there when you defeated Lord Shen; I was amongst the crowd, and I was also there in the mountains, I am the man of the mountains or the so called spirit," Mozarah said.

"So all this time you were watching over me, and I didn't even know it?" Po asked

Mozarah nodded.

"That is awesome!" Po said and the three of them began to laugh.

"Hey, I have an idea; let's go down to my noodle shop where I''ll serve up some noodles and then we can chat about your adventure!" Ping suggested.

"I agree, but we better not wait to long or Tigress might get a little cranky about me not helping," Po said as the three of them started to descend the thousand stairs.

"Oh...Tigress is that tiger lady your infatuated with right?" Ping asked.

"Yeah, so what dad?" Po asked.

"Oh...Mozarah right? I have got to tell you the story of how Po was was so infatuated with his Tigress action figure!" Ping said.

"Oh no...not again!" Po said as he sighed.

"See it all started when..." Ping started.

"Dad!" Po said as he continued down the steps towards the noodle shop.

"What I was just going to tell him how you used to kiss that Tigress action figure like mad everyday before you went to bed!" Ping said in a loud voice which attracted the attention of a lot of people.

Po then notably heard some snickers coming from behind and he turned to see Crane, Monkey, and Mantis all doubling over in laughter.

"Dad, I think you should shut up now!" Po said in a soft tone.

"No please Mr. Ping, tell us more!" Monkey pleaded as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Well follow me and I'll tell you the rest of the story," Ping said as he started to walk down the steps once more.

"Trust me, we are just dying to hear it!" Mantis said causing everyone to laugh, save Po, who muttered under his breath.

"Huh...it's good to be back!" Po said in sort of a sarcastic manner. He sighed as he followed the rest of his friends towards the noddle shop.

A.N- We may be done with all of the fighting stuff but trust me...this story will still continue, I might even think about throwing the sequel in here too, but anyways...how awkward for Po huh. Bet you guys were surprised that Po's dad was with him even in the beginning of the journey so why don't you go back into the story and find out who's who, while I go create the next chapters, because really, to be honest...this was the longest chapter if not story that I have ever written, which I hope you guys enjoyed up to this point. Till next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Three Felines; One Panda

A.N- All right just to be clear there will be a sequel to this story, but we're hardly done with this one, remember I said I was going to put some Po/Ti stuff in here too, and now here it is. Hey you guys...I know most of you want me to turn Ting into a more dynamic character...and I will, but I just to hear your thoughts of maybe making a back story. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Three weeks later_

It took along time, but with the help of the Five and the entire Valley, Po was able to rebuild the Jade Palace and the village.

Everything had been cleaned, blood had been scrubbed off the sidewalks and the walls and was now were replaced with beautiful banners, streamers, and tons of other celebration items in honor of Po's heroic victory over Tenizar, and ironically that day was the same day in which he had defeated Tai Lung two years before.

Children ran around holding action figures of both Po and Tenizar, and some of them began to reenact the battle between the two of them.

"Skadoosh!" One child screamed in glee as he extended his Po action figure's arms outwards and began making various noises.

"Aggggh!" Another child said as he knocked his Tenizar action figure onto the ground.

Po ran around the kitchen for various ingredients.

"Come on Po...we still have lot's to do before the celebration begins!" Ping said as he heaved his newly polished cleaver in a chopping motion.

"I still can't believe it's three days long!" Po said as he grabbed some garlic and some beets and then hurried over to the cutting board and began to chop as well.

"You should be honored Po, not many people have celebrations anymore," ping said as he threw his chopped up ingredients into the mixture of noodles.

"Well...I'm just so nervous." Po said as he threw his chopped up ingredients into the noodles and began to stir them around.

"About what?" Ping asked as he grounded his cleaver into the chopping board and then turned to face Po .

"Well...I was thinking that..." Po started as he began to studder.

"Yeah?" Ping asked in a curious voice.

"I was thinking about asking one of the girls out on a date, but I'm not sure who," Po finished as he began to twiddle with his chubby fingers.

"Ah...it's one of those things...well I really can't tell you son; it's your decision," Ping said as he went back to his chopping.

Unbeknownst to both of them Viper had strolled along and had overheard the conversation.

"Oh...wait till the girls hear this!" Viper said as she slowly slid her way back to the new Jade Palace.

"Well dad...I have to get ready for the celebration...see you later!" Po said as he ran away from the kitchen and then strolled out of the shop.

Along the way Po received bows from all of the villagers as he passed them by.

"Thank you for saving us Dragon Warrior!" One villager said.

"Hope to see you at the celebrations!" Another said as Po continued on his way to the thousand steps.

"Are you serious?' Tigress said as she paced around in her newly decorated room.

"Yeah, he said he was thinking about asking one of you girls on a date," Viper said with a smile on his face.

"What should I do?" Tigress asked.

"First, if you want to make a good impression tonight wear something spiffy...something that will really catch Po's eyes," Viper said.

"Like what? I never really dressed nicely before," Tigress said shamefully.

"Come on, there's got to be something in here," Viper said as she slithered over to Tigress' wardrobe.

"Um...Viper?" Tigress asked.

"Yes Tigress?" Viper answered.

"Would you mind not telling anyone else about what you overheard?" Tigress asked again.

"I promise," Viper said as she continued to rummage through Tigress' clothes.

Ting and Song pulled away from Tigress door and then looked at each other.

"Come on Ting, we both have some work to do!" Song said as she went off to her quarters.

"Alright let's get to it!" Ting said as she followed Song but then split off from following her and entered her own room.

"Oh this is perfect!" Viper said as she pulled out a dress.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Tigress asked.

"I'm sure he will...he'll love it!" Viper praised.

Po then walked into the kitchen to see Monkey handing out his famous almond cookies to Crane and Mantis who were both sitting at the table.

"Hey Po...do you want a cookie?" Monkey said as he dug his hand inside the jar, pulled out a cookie, and tossed it over to Po.

"Thanks Monkey!" Po said as he grabbed the cookie and sat down in an empty chair and began to munch on the circular object.

"No problem," Monkey said as he placed the lid back on the jar and placed it on it's rightful shelf and also took a seat.

"Hey...you alright Po? You seem kind of squeamish," Mantis asked as he hoped onto Po's shoulder.

"Huh...squeamish? Nah I'm alright really!" Po said as he waived off his friends.

"Hey have you guys noticed that the girls have been acting weird?" Crane said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too, they been acting all strange and they all are locked in their rooms as we speak," Monkey said.

Master Shifu walked into the kitchen and everyone stood up and bowed.

"Master Shifu! Come join us," Po said as he bowed.

"Maybe later, but can I see you for a second Po?" Shifu asked as he strolled out of the kitchen and Po followed him.

"So what's this about Shifu?" Po asked as they went into the newly furnished Hall of Heroes.

"You remember the vase I asked you to retrieve?" Shifu asked as he held the vase in front of him.

"Always, I will never forget what that vase put me through," Po said.

"Well, it's time I tell you why I sent you to retrieve it," Shifu said.

"Okay then...lay it on me," Po said.

"I sent you on this quest for a training reason," Shifu said.

"Really? So what was the lesson supposedly learned?" Po asked.

"You learned the secret to inner strength, when you discovered your inner warrior you unlocked your inner strength," Shifu said.

"Whoa...that's so cool!" Po said.

"Yes, you should be proud to know that your one of the few Master's that have mastered this," Shifu said his face glowing with pride.

"Oh...that's even more awesome!" Po said.

"Not to mention you are the first ever to have unlocked their inner warrior," Shifu also said.

"Ha ha...so could I be called Master?" Po asked.

"I'd say so, but you've only scratched the surface of discovering your inner warrior, but we'll work on that, but I've got to tell you something else too," Shifu said.

"Anything Shifu," Po said.

"I lied to you about Tenizar, he was not really the landlord of Eastern China, he was actually the first student of Lord Shen," Shifu started.

"What...he was his apprentice?" Po said as he recoiled from the news.

"Yes, one of the first that he had ever trained," Shifu said.

"Well at least it's good that I destroyed both Shen and Tenizar huh?" Po said as he started to laugh.

"Anyways...I think you should get ready for the celebrations, because they begin in an hour," Shifu said as he turned and sat on the floor.

"Oh I'll go do that...see you later!" Po said as he turned and ran off.

Shifu smiled as he then went into his meditations.

"Okay...quickly...I got to throw something on!" Po said as he went crashing into his room and began to tear through his wardrobe.

_Thirty minutes later..._

Po walked out of his room to meet his friends.

"Woohoo...look who's looking sharp tonight!" Monkey said.

"Yeah," Mantis agreed.

Po wore his favorite black burlap pants, along with a nicely tailored blue vest with a nice golden dragon imprinted on the back of it.

"Oh it's nothing guys...I just threw on something; so the girls out yet?" Po asked.

"Well they should be out...any second," Monkey said as his mouth suddenly dropped.

"What's going on Monkey?" Po said as he looked over at what he was looking at and his mouth suddenly dropped too.

Ting stood in front of them in a elegant white dress, a small tulip was planted in her fur and a pear necklace was placed around her neck. Completing the beautiful white tiger's image.

"So guys how do I look?" Ting said as she begun to twirl around and around, showing off her dress.

"I call dibs," Monkey whispered.

Suddenly Song stepped out of her room with her newly repaired umbrella in paw as she approached everyone.

Song wore a new green dress which had a little gold stream running across the bottom and around the neck area, along with some earnings that she had made herself. She opened her umbrella and began to spin around as she waved her fingers towards Po and the guys.

"Now I no what the girls were up to," Po said as all of them suddenly turned to the sounds of Tigress' door being opened.

Viper came out of the door wearing a little white vest that wrapped itself around the snakes body, and on her lips, was a stunning blue color of lipstick.

Mantis jumped onto Po's shoulder and whispered softly into Po's ear.

"Is that one for free?" Mantis asked as he eyed the snake.

"Alright guys...prepare yourselves, for the new and improved...Tigress!" Viper said as she used her tail to swipe the rest of the door away.

There in the doorway stood Tigress.

Everyone from the girls to the guys all had their eyes opened in surprise at how the tiger appeared.

Tigress wore a beautiful red dress, which had a marvelous golden flower stem that seemed to glide across and down the dress that extended down to her ankles. She wore her favorite black sash around her waist along with a diamond studded necklace that had wrapped itself around Tigress' neck.

Now the next thing Po saw completely blew him away.

Tigress was wearing lipstick as well.

The red lipstick that lay on her face completed the outlook, which made Po blush a unnoticeable shade of pink.

"Wow...you look beautiful!" Po found himself abruptly saying, once he found out from the snickers from his friends, he immediately covered his mouth.

Tigress blushed and closed her eyes as she walked out of her room and then spun around, her dress flying gently through the air as she approached Po.

"Do you really think so?" Tigress asked softly.

Po swallowed as he found it hard to speak, "Yes...I...I think you look amazing!" Po said at last.

"Well then...what are we waiting for!" Tigress said as she slipped her hand into Po's, "Let's get to the celebrations!" she said as they started to walk out the door of the barracks and headed down to the lighted area, for it was now close to night.

Along the way Tigress heard some snickers coming from behind them, and turned to see the three guys laughing and pointing at the two.

She snarled, immediately causing all three of the guys to shut their mouths until they got to the bottom of the thousand stairs to see everyone standing before them, smiling.

"The Dragon Warrior is finally here! Let's begin the celebrations!" One said causing them all to scream in joy as they all went their ways doing different things to honor the warrior who saved them all.

"Thank you Po!" One said as they all passed them by. Po bowed to them as they bowed back.

The noodle shop was crowded by the time Po and everyone else entered.

Suddenly Mr. Ping held up his wing and smiled.

"In honor of my son finally showing, free soup for everyone!" Ping said.

The crowd started to cheer in delight.

"With...any purchase of our new Dragon Warrior dumplings!" Ping then said.

The crowd then groaned as most of them threw their heads back and then continued to eat.

"Right this way guys...I have a table all set for you," Po said as he led everyone to a huge table that lay near the kitchen.

All of them took their seats...with Tigress sitting next to Po, who was at the head of the table, as Mr. Ping went into the kitchen.

"So this has been some month huh?" Po said to all his friends as they nodded in agreement.

Ping came strolling out of the kitchen with a platter full of bowls, all of which contained soup.

"Get it while it's hot!" Ping said as he quickly distributed the bowls out to everyone.

"Thanks!" Everyone said in unison as they began to eat.

"Everyone...I've got something to say," Po said, directing everyone's attention towards him.

"For the last month...we all have been through much, each has lost something, but have gained back more than we've asked, even I have gained something that was a gift," Po said as he stole a glance over at Tigress.

"...but we should all be proud today, we have all defeated our enemies and have brought peace to our valley once more, to...peace, in hopes we have defeated our final foe!" Po said as he picked up his little crystal glass and held it up into the air as did everyone in the shop.

"To peace!" Everyone cheered as each clanged their glass against another.

"Now let's have a celebration we'll never forget!" Po cheered as did everyone else.

"Nice speech Po," Ting said as she smiled over to the chubby panda, and Po smiled back.

"Well come on guys...let's try to finish up here, we still have three days to blow off!" Po said as he began to eat.

A.N- Still not done. I may have to break my original chapter barrier. So anyways hoped you liked it. Next chapter will be about what happened during that night. Well..till next time! -David265.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Night To Never Forget

A.N- I know I was being confusing between Po and Tigress so let me explain. Po doesn't like to talk about Tigress around his father in fear of another embarrassment session so that is why he said "girls" so he could avoid that, and so that I could build tension between the ladies, that is also why I added that one scene in the barracks with Tigress holding Po's paw, so that there wouldn't be any confusion. Anyways...Po likes Tigress through and through and I apologize if it was confusing to understand. Well...enjoy the nineteenth chapter!

After they all had eaten, they started to laugh, talk and, tell stories of their adventures of the past month.

Po of course was taking usual glances over at Tigress, while at the same time, trying to muster up the courage to talk to her.

Tigress on the other hand, was attracting everybody's attention with her side of the story, now at the part where she was held captive by Tenizar, and when she got to the portions about Po, she would look over to him, and smile.

Po blushed a reddish color as he smiled back.

"Well look at that; Po's blushing!" Monkey said as he pointed over to the reddening panda.

"What wrong Po? Is it getting hot in here?" Mantis said in a joking manner.

Now everyone was looking over at Po.

In a frantic manner, Po tried to figure out what to say before he became even more embarrassed.

Finally the thought hit him...this was the perfect time, so he leaned over to Tigress and whispered.

"Tigress can I talk to you for a moment? Outside?" Po said quickly.

"Sure Po," Tigress said as she and Po stood up and made their way outside.

"Woohoo, there goes them two lovebirds!" Monkey said, erupting laughs from almost everyone.

"I think Tigress could do better," Crane said.

"What, are you kidding? I think those two are perfect for each other," Mantis said.

Ting and Song looked over at the two of them and then back at each other.

"Ok...we need to step up our game if we are going to get to Po!" Song whispered over to Ting.

"Well...I don't know Song; I mean, they look pretty happy together; maybe we should leave them be," Ting said.

"What no...not yet; we'll get to him once the village dance comes around in about an hour," Song said.

"So what's this about Po?" Tigress said as she and Po stood outside of the noodle shop.

"Well...it's just that..." Po started as he stared at the beautiful tiger, which stood before him.

"Yeah?" Tigress said.

"Would you...would you...be..my date tonight?" Po said at last, his face sweating.

Tigress stood there stunned, because never before had anyone ever asked her out on a date, and then in an instant, she found herself hugging the panda.

"Yes!" Tigress said in a very happy manner, as she then broke the hug and pulled Po in for a kiss.

Po stood blank as Tigress kissed him. He didn't know what to think. She had only done this twice to him, and at least this time...he got to enjoy it. He then broke off the kiss and looked into Tigress' twinkling amber eyes.

"Wow!" Po said.

"Yeah," Tigress said as they both stood there for a moment in silence. Then Tigress' face lit up as she smiled.

"Come with me Po!" Tigress said as she grabbed hold of Po's paw and dragged him through the Valley and up the thousand steps.

"Where are...we going Tigress!" Po said between breaths as he struggled to keep up with her.

"You'll see!" Tigress said as they both continued up the steps.

Lord Shen walked through his little cave to a large open area within it. He walked over to the main wolf, who was working on something covered by a fur tarp.

"How close are we to finishing?" Lord Shen asked.

"It should be a day more until it's completed sir," The wolf answered as he continued his work.

"Excellent, and what of the area?" Shen asked.

"I have no idea sir, the Commander is over there if you wish to know," The wolf said.

Shen watched the wolf return to the security of the fur tarp, and then strolled over to the commanding wolf who was looking over some schematics.

"What is the status of the area?" Shen asked as he came to the wolf's side.

"Well sir, the main corridor is completed as well as the chambers and the arena; all that is left is a name for it, which I thought that you could do the honor," The commanding wolf said.

"Have you noticed that this whole thing looks like a giant X?" Shen asked.

"Oh yes, sir I have," The wolf answered.

"How about... the X factor," Shen said.

"Oh I love it sir! Good pick! Now we just need a name for your new weapon," The wolf said again while pointing over to the fur tarp which covered a huge item.

"You have more of them in production right?" Shen asked.

"Yes sir, the rest of them are being made in Tar Ti Son as we speak,"

"Then why are you so concerned about the names?" Shen asked.

"Because names are usually the ones that strike fear in people, am I right?" The wolf asked.

"No, you are most certainly not correct! What drives fear into people is the person who is in charge! Now I want all of these things finished by the end of tomorrow, if everything is to goes as planned!" Shen screamed out to every wolf in the cave as he stormed out, his metal tail feathers fluttering through the air violently.

"Are we almost there?" Po asked out of breath.

"Almost just keep with me Po," Tigress said as they both reached the top of the staircase and entered the Jade Palace.

"Ok, so we're in the Hall Of Heroes, what is so amazing that you had to bring me here?" Po asked.

"Come on Po, it's not here that I wanted to show you, it's what's in here," Tigress said as she led Po towards one pillar which stood next to the pool.

"The vase? This is what you wanted...oh, oh I get it!" Po said.

"You finally do?"Tigress said as she picked up the vase.

"So you know when we touch this vase...we'll fall in love forever," Po said.

Tigress blushed,"That is a commitment that I am willing to make," She said.

Both were unaware, but Shifu was silently spying on them from behind a column, "Go on, do it you guys," Shifu whispered to himself.

"You ready?" Po asked.

"I am more than ready," Tigress said as Po also touched the vase, and they both closed their eyes.

A red light emitted from the vase and encircled the both of them in small streams of light. Then a small bird emitted from the vase and spread it's wings apart, sending dust particles everywhere, and hen suddenly disappeared.

Po and Tigress both opened their eyes at the same time.

"Do you feel different?" Po asked.

"Nope, this thing is a dud!" Tigress said as she placed it back on it's pillar.

"Why doesn't it work? It's got to be fake!" Po said.

"It is not fake Po," Shifu said startling the two figures who turned towards the entrance and saw nothing.

"I'm right here," Shifu said again, startling them both.

"So what's wrong with it Shifu?" Po asked.

"I have no idea...or maybe you two are already in love, and the vase did not need to do anything," Shifu said as he aligned the vase with it's spot on the pillar.

"Really?" Po and Tigress said in sync as they both looked at each other and then back at Shifu, who had disappeared.

"You guys better hurry; the sun's rising and the dance begins in about fifteen minutes," Shifu said as he walked out the giant doors with his staff in hand towards the sacred peach tree.

"You know, I'll never understand how he does that," Po said, laughing.

"I don't even know," Tigress said.

"Really? The great Tigress admits that she doesn't know something," Po said surprised a smile forming on his face.

"Shut up!" Tigress said playfully as she hit Po on the side of the arm.

"Well come on, the second day of the festivals is beginning with the Valley dance; so what do you say..." Po said extending his paw.

"...will you be my date for today?" He finished.

"Of course Po!" Tigress said happily as she took hold of his paw.

"Well, come on we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Po said as he and Tigress rushed out of the Jade Palace and down the steps.

Shifu made it to the peach tree and propped himself up on his staff and began to meditate. As he did so the tree's petals began to circle around him and then moved ahead of him and started to form a figure.

"Master Oogway!" Shifu gasped as he opened his eyes and fell off of his staff. He regained his composure and stood up, bowing to his master.

"Ah, Shifu my old friend, how are you?" Oogway said as he started to walk around the small cliff.

"Good Master! This is such a privilege, what news do you bring?" Shifu asked.

Oogway looked out over the horizon and stared at it for a moment, watching the sun rise and the dark rain clouds start to form, and then he turned back to Shifu.

"Dark times are coming my friend," Oogway finally said.

"What...what do you mean?" Shifu asked startled by the answered.

"I see...I see a dark person, rising up from the ground, with balls of fire and pillars of smoke flying around him, and then there is one who will rise up and conquer China with an iron fist and will challenge the Dragon Warrior and defeat him, beware of these two Shifu for they are coming," Oogway said as he walked towards the edge and turned around.

"But Master I don't understand...who are these people!" Shifu said, wishing to learn more.

"All will become clear my friend; do not worry, do not fret, it will show itself soon, keep watch," Oogway said as he was enveloped by the petals and disappeared into the air.

Shifu stood dumbfounded at the news, and then quickly felt the breeze of the wind blow against his face, which caused him to look up at the storm clouds that formed in the distance.

"Oh no!" Shifu said as he quickly grabbed his staff and ran off towards the Jade Palace.

A.N- I'm sorry that this was almost a month late, but I went brain dead in the middle of writing this chapter, so I hope that you enjoy this and I also hope that you guys will understand why I was so late. My apologizes. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Leave your thoughts. I can almost promise that the sequel will probably be better.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The End Is Near

A.N- Hey guys I'm sorry about the last chapter, I'm not usually one who will abandon a story for a month because of a writer's block, but I'm back now and we are going to continue on forward until the end. So here we go I believe this might be the final chapter unless I might make it the next chapter but enjoy it anyway. Enjoy!

Po and Tigress sped down the thousand steps and into the Valley; there were people holding dragon costumes, making them fly through the air and spout confetti from their paper mouths, making the children squeal with delight. There were business men selling flags and props to everyone, and the Valley bakers came out of their shops with steaming hot dumplings, giving them all to those who asked.

The whole place was filled with chaos, children ran around the Valley while others sat down to watch a puppet show recreation of Po's battle with Tenizar.

Po couldn't help but smile; he had never seen this many people at the village at one time, and never before had he been praised this much by the people, some he didn't even know, yet they knew his name; everyone was now aware of his name.

The dark rain clouds had now covered the entire Valley, but the festivities continued, each unaware of the horror that was to precede.

"Come on Po, were going to be late for the dance if we don't hurry!" Tigress said eagerly as she pulled Po through the village, hurrying towards the middle of the large village, where the dance was to be held.

"Alright, alright!" Po said as he staggered along, trying to keep up with Tigress.

They made it just in time, everyone was starting to find a partner to dance with as the musicians prepared to play.

"Good we made it," Tigress said as she turned towards Po and held his other paw and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah...I guess we did," Po said smiling as he stared at Tigress' face, starting to become lost in his thoughts about her.

Over in the distance stood two felines who were silently watching Po and Tigress.

"What are we going to do now Song?" Ting asked as she turned to Song, who was contemplating something.

"I don't know, maybe we should leave them alone...but nothing says that we can't dance with him right?" Song asked.

"Yes...I guess your right," Ting said as her face lit up with excitement.

"Well come on the first song is about to start, I'm going to find a guy to dance with," Song said as she went out amongst the people.

"I'm going to find that Monkey fellow, he seems really nice," Ting said as she also went out in search of someone, preferably Monkey.

The musicians fiddled around a little bit more and then began to play there first song; it was slow and sweet.

"Well here is the first dance," Tigress said as she pulled herself closer to Po, almost pressing up against him.

Po loved this experience he had never held Tigress this close before, in fact he enjoyed her body warmth; as he stepped one way, she stepped too, they both kept in sync throughout the dance.

"This is a pretty song huh?" Po said as he suddenly stopped and cupped Tigress' face in his paws.

"Yeah it is," Tigress said as she pulled Po in closer, her face starting to turn a shade of pink.

"I think that it is my turn to kiss you, don't you think?" Po asked.

"I think so," Tigress said as her lips met with Po's.

Over in the distance stood the rest of the Five along with their dates; each began to smile and laugh as they watched Po and Tigress.

"Look at them, aren't they so cute together?" Mantis said, making the others laugh.

"Yeah, those two have been doing this for how long?" Monkey asked.

"They've done this for almost the entire time since the defeat of Tenizar," Crane said.

"And they didn't even bother to tell us they were dating," Monkey said in a happy manner as he shook his head from side to side.

Po pulled back from the kiss and looked into Tigress' sparkling eyes, she looked beautiful, her red dress with the golden flowers glistened in the partially covered sunlight.

"You look beautiful today," Po said as he continued to hold Tigress' face in his paws.

"Thank you Po," Tigress said as she started to blush from the comment.

"I am so happy that I'm here with you Tigress. You brighten my day," Po said smiling.

"I love you Po," Tigress said as she pulled the chubby panda in for a hug.

"I love you too Tigress," Po said as he accepted the tiger's hug and embraced it's warmth.

_Clang!_

"Is it finished yet?" Lord Shen asked as he walked through the enclosed cave where tons of wolves were working on the object under the tarp, which had nearly tripled in size.

"Hey are we finished yet?" The commanding wolf call out to his colleges.

"Almost ready sir, should be a few more hours until we are done," Another wolf said from underneath the tarp.

_Clang!_

"I do not expect any failure from you Commander, my plan must go the way I see it," Shen said as he now stood toe to toe with commanding wolf, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Ye-yes sir!" The wolf said quickly, bringing his paw up to his forehead in a salute.

"That old man wasn't crazy; he left some awesome technologies, those far more advanced than what I've ever seen in my life, these can conquer China easily, and this," Lord Shen as he pointed over to the tarp, "Is only the beginning of what he had in mind,"

It was now mid-afternoon, and the dances had all but ceased; Po and the gang had decided to hang out in the Village, each one had gone to do something with their dates; Po and Tigress had decided to lay in the fields and watch the up coming sunset. The clouds started to get darker along the way.

"What's with all these dark clouds today? Is it going to rain?" Po asked as he and Tigress ascended the cliffs and rocks; until they came to the top of the cliff, the sacred peach tree stood off to the right.

"Wow, it looks so beautiful up here!" Tigress exulted as she sat down near the peach tree; Po sat down next to her.

"I thought you've been up here before to meditate, what makes it so beautiful now?" Po asked.

"It's always been beautiful to me; did you know that I used to come here when I was a little girl, and do just what I'm doing now, watching the sunset," Tigress said as she looked towards the sky, looking for the sun.

"It's strange that the sun has been covered almost all day! We've only had small glimpses of sunlight," Po said as he also eyes the sky for the sun.

"Po, can I ask you a question?" Tigress asked after a few moments of silence.

"Anything Tigress," Po responded as he turned to face Tigress.

"Have you ever wondered if something exciting will ever happen to us again? Like our quest for that vase?" Tigress asked.

"You know...I haven't really thought about it until now, but yes, maybe we will see some action sooner or later; I mean who's the worst person we'll possibly run into next time?" Po said causing Tigress to let out a small giggle.

"Yeah I guess your right," Tigress said.

"Hey, I think I see the sun starting to set!" Po said as he pointed over to a small light that was gradually fading behind the dark clouds.

"Mind if we share it together?" Tigress asked as she slipped her paw into Po's.

"Sure Tigress," Po said as he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

A peach suddenly fell from the tree and smacked Tigress on the back of her head; she suddenly grabbed her head and began to scream as she sat up.

"Tigress what's wrong!" Po said as he sat up next to Tigress and tried to comfort her.

Tigress continue to scream all the more, and then she fell over onto the ground, unconscious.

"Tigress, Tigress? Somebody help!" Tigress heard Po scream as her vision suddenly started to fade; she was once again transported through the vortex.

Tigress landed on a sandy plain; the dust of the ground shooting up towards the sky upon impact. She looked around frantically and found that she was surrounded by metal walls; she looked up to see a glass dome looming over her head, the sun's blazing rays shining through. A strange box loomed on the top of the walls, looking down on the entire area.

"Wh-where am I?" Tigress questioned as she walked around the sand brushing against her fur.

Suddenly her vision changed again, this time she was in the box; chaos ensued in the sandy area. She looked down to see a person fighting a gigantic metal creature. People were on top of the walls, cheering on the metal creature.

"Is that Po?" Tigress wondered, but her vision changed quickly once more, this time she was outside in another circular area; a big red wall, in which one could see through, surrounded the area.

The same warrior from earlier was fighting against another, and once again there were people cheering.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"It is coming!" A voice said out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Tigress said quickly as she looked around for the source of the voice.

"Beware! He is coming!" The voice said again.

Suddenly the vortex opened up above Tigress' head and she was pulled through it landing back into reality. She shot up immediately; she was in her room and she scanned around quickly and felt something move against her paw; she looked at her paw and found that it was connected to a giant panda who had fallen asleep.

"_Aww, you stood by me this whole time didn't you Po?" _Tigress thought to herself smiling as she looked at the sleeping panda.

Tigress looked out her side window and saw that the festivities were still going on; she tried to get out of bed, and this woke up the giant panda immediately.

"Tigress your awake!" Po said as he hugged the tiger causing her to grunt in pain.

"How long have I been out?" Tigress asked.

"Almost two hours, maybe three; I don't know, I was so worried about you," Po said as he helped Tigress out of bed.

"Well, now that it is dark out; how's about we get some dinner?" Tigress asked.

"You go on ahead I'll catch up, after I finish up something that Master Shifu wanted me to read before he left," Po said.

"Wait, Master Shifu is gone? Where did he go?" Tigress asked in confusion.

"Oh he's down in the village; he said something about wanting to join in on the festivities, he has been very stressed lately so I haven't questioned it," Po answered.

"Okay, well don't take to long," Tigress said smiling as she gave a quick kiss to Po and then left her room.

Po stood there for a few moments, stunned and happy, and then he snapped back to reality.

"Ok, now it's time to read that thing," Po said as he strolled out of Tigress' room and headed towards the Hall of Heroes.

_Clang!_

"Do you have it finished?" Lord Shen asked as he once again stepped through his cave towards the tarp, all of the wolves stood in front of it, awaiting Shen approval.

"Yes sir it is finished, show him boys," The commanding wolf said to the others, causing them to turn and rip of the tarp.

"Hahaha, it is finished!" Shen said in delight.

There stood a giant metal contraption, with triangular wings protruding from both sides. The entire thing was shaped like a kite and extended almost a hundred feet high. On it's sides showed dozens of Lord Shen's previous weapons mounted in a straight line.

"Does it have that special modification I asked for?" Shen asked.

"Yes, it does sir, look," The commander said as he raised his paw and gave a thumbs up sign to a wolf who was on board the contraption.

Suddenly the thing roared to life as it slowly started to elevate off of the ground, it's blue hovering discs shined underneath.

"The only thing left is the name sir," The commander said.

"How many time do I have to tell...well...I like to have something that expresses my cause...I want to name it: the Revenge.

"Good sir, shall we board?" The wolf asked.

"Yes; we shall finally have our revenge," Shen said as he watched the ramp slowly descend to the ground; he turned toward the wolves and smiled.

"Board the ship; man your positions! Get ready to attack!" Shen said as the wolves started to cheer and then ran aboard the ship.

"_That panda will pay, they will all pay!_" Shen thought to himself as he boarded the Revenge, and watched the ramp slowly seal up behind him.

A.N- We still have one chapter left to go guys; I decided that I will have a nice transition into the sequel, starting with the final chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave your thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: An Assault That Seemed Unbelievable

A.N- Well here we are at the conclusion of the story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. So enjoy my parting gift: the twenty-first and final chapter of KFP: The Quest For The Vase. Enjoy and thank you all for the kind feedback.

Po stood over the table looking at all of the scrolls that had been sprawled across it; one in particular had already been opened and lay in the middle of the table.

"_This must be the one Shifu was talking about,_" Po thought to himself as he took up the open scroll in his paws.

The scroll depicted a shadow, who stood tall among everyone; he was destroying buildings and ruining towns, and then stood a yin and yang symbol standing in front of him; his light casting behind him, protecting the people from the shadow.

"What...what is this!" Po said as he closed the scroll for a moment and looked at the characters imprinted on it's side.

"The prophecy scroll," Po said as he reopened the scroll; this time the scene changed.

"What...what happened to the last picture!" Po said in confusion.

This picture depicted the same two figures; this time the yin and yang figure had been smashed and broken; while the people behind him were obliterated by the shadow.

Po looked in horror at the picture, but couldn't help to see more; so he closed the scroll and then reopened it. The yin and yang warrior appeared once more; he was all broken and had lost his light, but he stood up against the shadow once more.

He was interested into what happened next; so he once again closed and then reopened the scroll. The shadow had been defeated, but the warrior was nowhere in sight; the people mourned over the warrior's sacrifice, while others cheered over the shadow's defeat.

Po suddenly closed the scroll and laid it on the table; horrified at what he saw. The scroll then shuddered and then shook; Po backed up a bit from it, The scroll opened itself and characters were emblazed in blood.

"_Warriors are destined to make the ultimate sacrifice! Even you Po! You are to be destroyed! Hahaha! Ready or not panda...I'm coming!"_ The characters read.

Po was once again horrified and started to back away even more slowly; the scroll started to emit maniacal peals of laughter.

Suddenly a loud explosion ripped through the air, causing Po to turn around to the open doors.

"What was that!" Po asked himself as he suddenly ran towards the door.

The door suddenly closed unexpectedly in Po's face; the scroll laughed all of the more; causing Po to turn towards the table.

"It's time you learned something panda," A voice said, cutting through the air, causing the flames on the torches to extinguish.

"You got to let me out there! Something's going on!" Po said as he turned around and tried to pry the doors open, but to no avail.

When Po turned around once more to see a little figure standing next to the table; he approached him, not knowing what else to do.

"What is your name panda?" The figure asked as he took up the laughing scroll and forced it to close.

"Po, the Dragon Warrior," Po answered.

"My name is Sonar; I've come to deliver you a message, Dragon Warrior," Sonar said.

"Well what is it?" Po asked.

Sonar released a soft chuckle, "Your going to wish that you had never asked," Sonar said as he began to tell Po his message.

Outside, Tigress looked up from Mr. Ping's in horror to see a giant metal contraption firing down at the people of the valley, destroying buildings.

The rest of the Five, along with Song and Ting, came up to Tigress' side and also looked at the contraption that stood out in the dark sky; it started to rain.

"What is that thing?" Mantis asked, the explosions almost blocking out his small voice. The balls of fire continued to rain down.

"Get everyone out! Now!" Tigress said as she began picking up some people and ran out of the noodle shop.

"Come on Mr. Ping; we have to get out of here!" Monkey said.

"But why? The fireworks are going on; I don't see any reason to leave," Mr. Ping said as he continued to chop ingredients.

"Unless you want to be a part of the fireworks; I suggest that you come," Monkey said as he picked up Mr. Ping and hurried after the others. Once he made it to the entrance a circular ball of fire crashed down on Mr. Ping's noodle shop, causing Monkey to throw Ping forward as he was propelled by the blast and sent crashing into a wall.

Shen looked at his scanners and smiled as he eyed the fallen Monkey.

"Get that one," Shen said.

"Right away sir!" A wolf said as he pressed a button, causing a net to shoot out from the ship. It spiraled down and snatched Monkey, bringing him back into the ship.

"Monkey!" Ting screamed as she watched him being swallowed by the ship.

The rain poured on, mixing with the light and smoke emitted from the explosions.

"We have got to stop this thing before it destroys the Valley!" Tigress screamed.

"Don't worry I'll get it! Viper, Mantis! Hold on tight!" Crane said as Viper and Mantis grabbed onto him; he then took off towards the ship.

Shen watched as Crane approached and he once again smiled as he turned towards one wolf who was at the control.

"Fire the special weapon," Shen said.

"It will be my pleasure," The wolf said as he pressed a button.

A giant bolt of lightning flew from the ship and struck Crane, Viper and Mantis, causing them to light up the night sky; then Crane suddenly stopped and all three started to fall back to earth, a trail of smoke following each.

"Get them too," Shen said as the wolf nodded. The nets fired from the ship and captured Crane, Mantis and Viper; sucking them into the ship.

"How are we going to get up there?" Ting asked as she looked up at the metal ship.

"I don't know; where is Po when we need him," Tigress said as she watched in a helpless manner the destruction of her home.

"Alright message received, now can you open the doors? My friends are in trouble!" Po said.

"Make sure you take heed to that message Po; you'll see me again soon," Sonar said as he suddenly disappeared and the doors to the Jade Palace opened.

Po ran to the doors and looked down. The village was in flames and a big metal ship hovering in the air was sucking people into it and laying waste.

"What is that thing?" Po asked himself as he levitated himself off of the ground flew down towards the valley.

Tigress watched as buildings were being destroyed, everyone ran around like crazy trying to escape the ship's wrath.

"Tigress!" Po screamed as he landed next to her.

"Po! I'm so glad your here! This ship came out of nowhere and began attacking us! It's already taken everyone into the ship!" Tigress said.

"Where's Master Shifu?" Po asked.

"I think he was taken up there too! How are we going to stop it?" Tigress said.

"Here hold on to me; I'll fly us up there!" Po said as Tigress grabbed his waste and Po flew up into the air towards the ship.

"Po be careful; they have a super weapon that zapped Crane!" Tigress warned.

"Don't worry just trust me Tigress," Po said smiling as the two of them glided up towards the ship.

"INCOMING ENEMY," The intercom buzzed throughout the ship.

"Bring up the targeting screen! Now!" Shen ordered. A wolf nodded at his request and pressed a button on the control panel, bringing up a holographic screen in front of Shen. The image showed Po coming at a quick speed towards them.

"_It's that blasted panda! I won't let him ruin my plans!"_ Shen thought to himself as he pressed a button on his chair, bringing up a targeting screen.

The target symbol scanned the screen, tracking Po's movements as he sped towards the ship.

"Just a little bit closer..." Shen said as he grabbed the firing mechanism and prepared to fire as the symbol came closer to Po.

"TARGET LOCKED; FIRE WHEN READY LORD SHEN" The intercom buzzed causing Shen to smile evilly.

"Now you will get yours you stupid panda!" Shen screamed as pulled the trigger.

A small ball of fire emitted from the ship and raced towards Po. He saw this and maneuvered out of the way.

"Oh no you don't!" Shen said as he moved the firing mechanism causing the ball of fire to move; it circled around and raced after Po once more.

"Haha, that was a good maneuver huh Tigress?" Po asked, both unaware that the ball of fire was racing towards them.

"Yeah, haha!" Tigress said as a sound suddenly made it's way closer causing her to turn around.

"Po watch out!" Tigress said.

"What? What is it Tigress?" Po said as he stopped and turned; he saw the ball hurdling towards him, inches away. He tried to maneuver but it was too late; the ball crashed into the side of his head, and zoomed off into the distance. Po stood there dazed, while holding his head; Tigress had lost her grip and was now tumbling down to earth.

"Get her too," Shen said as the net zoomed out and snatched Tigress; bringing her back into the ship.

"Po, help me!" Tigress screamed out before she was was sucked entirely in.

"Hahaha, goodbye...Dragon Warrior!" Shen said smiling evilly as he pulled the trigger once more.

A ball of fire shot out of one of the Revenge's cannons and sped quickly towards Po, who was still holding his head.

"Ugh, that was a close one," Po said as he shook his head, his vision blurry. He turned towards the ship; the ball nearing.

Tigress and everyone else who was captured sat in a holding cell, each being depressed as a screen suddenly scrolled down and Shen's face appeared.

"Greetings prisoners; I have something exciting for you to watch," Shen said as he changed the screen to show Po outside, "the destruction of your Dragon Warrior!" Shen said again laughing hysterically.

"Look it's Po! He'll beat him!" Some of the captured villagers said as they watched the giant panda.

Po rubbed his eyes trying to make his vision compute so that he could see what was coming at him.

"Wh..why aren't you moving Po?" Ting asked the screen as she watched him.

Suddenly Tigress realized why Po wasn't moving, "He's blinded that last hit to the head must have disorientated his vision!" Tigress said causing everyone to look at her and then back at Po, realizing that she was correct.

Po finally had his vision restored, but it was too late the ball hurdled forward; not giving him a chance to move as the ball struck him, sending him spiraling off into the distance towards the Jade Palace.

Everyone watched in dismay as they saw their Dragon Warrior being defeated.

"Oh no, Po!" Tigress screamed out, tears streaming.

Po grunted in pain from the extreme heat as he grew closer towards the Jade Palace; he suddenly crashed through the giant ruby encrusted doors and then through the walls. He crashed through another wall and flew into the kitchen, slamming his head against a cabinet, causing a huge explosion to emit from the ball of fire encircling the entire Jade Palace in flames.

"Hahaha! I did it! I defeated the Dragon Warrior!" Shen said in delight as he watched the Jade Palace burn.

"Captain, set a course for Tar Ti Son immediately," Shen then said.

"Yes my Lord, directing course," The captain said as he fiddled with the controls and they spend off into the distance, leaving a burning village and palace in flames under the dark and raining sky.

_To Be Continued..._

A.N- Well it has been one heck of a ride with this story and I'm so sad about ending it but I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter. Please leave your final thoughts; what you liked about this story, what you didn't like, and what you think the sequel will be like. I have recently posted a forum, so if you guys want to talk to me, you'll find me there. So as a parting gift I leave you guys on this last note. Au revoir et a bientot! (Goodbye and see you soon).

-PEACE from David265.


End file.
